He and She
by Skater3
Summary: When the BAU receives a request to investigate a possible serial killer in Woodbine, Iowa, it appears to be a routine case. However, when the team arrives on the scene, they find an unexpected surprise and Reid finds himself with the opportunity to make a life changing decision. Sequel to "Missing".
1. Chapter 1

**As many of you have probably guessed, this is the latest in my Reid/Emma series of stories. Thank you to everyone who has been reading - I hope you enjoy this -  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_**Woodbine, Iowa**_

As she walked along the edge of the newly planted field, Dawn Sheldon tipped her head back to feel the warm sun on her face. Spring had finally arrived and she was planning on enjoying it to the fullest. She and her girlfriend, Rachel, had just spent the afternoon discussing their futures. Soon, their senior year at the local consolidated high school would be over and then - Their options appeared to be endless!

"Oh, Hi There!" she greeted the person walking towards her. "What are you doing way out here?"

Dawn never got her answer as a screwdriver was quickly driven into her chest and through her heart. She was dead before she hit the ground. Her jeans were then pulled down and puncture wounds were made in a predetermined pattern around her waist. Finished, Dawn's attacker pocketed the murder weapon and walked calmly off to resume their daily life.

_**Quantico, VA**_

A small group was gathered around the open grave of Dr. Mary Donovan. The deceased had insisted on a small, private interment, and her wishes were being honored. Included in the group was Dr. Spencer Reid. Following Maeve's death, he had become a frequent visitor at her parents' home, and he was now considered a part of their extended family.

After the service was completed, Reid took time to put flowers on Maeve's grave and stand quietly looking at her headstone before proceeding on to the restaurant where the wake was being held.

**And The Story Begins . . .**

It was mid-morning and SSA Aaron Hotchner was sitting at his desk reading and signing some routine papers. The past few days had been quiet, and he was taking full advantage of the opportunity to get caught up on his paperwork. He knew that if he walked out onto the balcony and looked down into the bullpen area, he would see that his team was also making full use of the temporary lull.

A knock on his doorframe disrupted his concentration and, when he looked up, he saw SSA David Rossi standing there, waiting for his acknowledgment.

"Dave?" he greeted the senior agent.

Rossi walked into the office. "I just talked with the Iowa State Police," he told Hotch. "They have a case we need to take a look at."

Hotch frowned. "They came directly to you, Dave - Not through channels? You know that isn't the way it is supposed to work."

"I have sent the request back through channels, and included my recommendation that we take the case," Rossi told him. "We should be hearing back shortly, but I am certain the case is going to be accepted and assigned to us."

Hotch drew a deep breath. It wasn't often that his senior agent challenged him and, when he did, he always had a good reason. Probably better to go along with him, for now.

"Okay, if you think so, Dave," Hotch conceded. "Gather the troops in the conference room and I will be right with you."


	2. Chapter 2

When Hotch walked into the conference room, Rossi was already standing at the front of the room, with Morgan, Reid, JJ, and Blake seated around the table. Garcia was busily supervising, as they all worked to call up a case file she had sent them on their tablets.

"Everyone here?" Hotch looked around and then took a seat. "Okay, Dave, why don't you fill us in?"

Garcia joined Rossi at the front of the room as he began his introduction. "This morning I received a call from the Iowa State Police," he told the team. "They have a series of murders that is puzzling them and they are hoping we can help."

Garcia pushed her clicker and several pictures appeared on the flat screen; the largest of which was a girl's high school graduation picture.

"Thank you, Garcia," Rossi commented.

"Approximately 10 years ago the body of Missy Logan was discovered in a field just outside the town of Woodbine, Iowa," he continued. "She had been stabbed once through the heart with what the coroner determined must have been a screwdriver. Post-mortem wounds around her waist area formed a distinctive pattern. She had no defensive wounds of any kind."

"In order for someone to get that close to her, the unsub must have been someone she knew and trusted," Reid began the analysis.

"No defensive wounds indicates that the attack was sudden and unexpected," JJ continued. "Does anyone know what the pattern of wounds around her waist means? Is it indicative of anything she was involved in?" She squinted at the pictures on her tablet.

"No meaning was every determined for the wounds," Rossi told her. "This particular murder fell within the jurisdiction of the Iowa State Police and they were never able to come up with a viable suspect or a reason for the murder."

"Any sexual component? Boyfriend?" Blake asked.

"No indications of sexual assault," Rossi told her. "Missy was a 20 year old female who had graduated two years earlier from the local high school. She was planning to marry within a year. Her fiancé had an airtight alibi. No old boyfriends in the picture."

"There is more?" Morgan took it for granted.

"Of course," Rossi assured him. "Garcia?"

Several more pictures appeared on the flat screen. These included what was obviously the senior picture of another teenaged girl, along with crime scene photos which included her body.

"Approximately five years later, the body of Amy Richardson was discovered in a field close to the local consolidated middle school/high school," Rossi told the team. "This school services several small towns located in the area. Amy was an 18 year old senior at the high school. Again, the murder weapon appeared to be a screwdriver and death was caused by one wound directly to the heart. There was an identical pattern of post-mortem wounds around the waist. The attack seems to have come from the front and again there were no defensive wounds. This murder fell within the jurisdiction of the county sheriff. No viable suspects were ever identified."

Blake looked up from studying her tablet. "Again – Sexual assault? Boyfriend?" she asked.

"No sexual component to the murder," Rossi told her. "And, if she did have a boyfriend, he was never located."

"Both bodies appear to have been left in highly visible places," Morgan observed. "This unsub was confident of not being caught."

"It's just lucky that the State Police and the County Sheriff's Department were open to sharing information," Hotch observed. "Otherwise, these two murders may never have been connected."

Garcia put up a third set of pictures. Again, the array featured a senior class picture of a young woman, along with crime scene photos.

"This is Dawn Sheldon," Rossi told the group. "She was a 19 year old high school senior. Her body was found two days ago, and the MO matches the two previous cases. This time, the body was found lying a short distance from a county road near her home. The mail carrier spotted it during her morning rounds. Technically, this falls within the jurisdiction of the county sheriff."

"It seems that the county sheriff and the state police have gotten together and determined that we are better equipped to handle these murders than either of their departments," Hotch announced, reading off his cell phone screen. "I just received a formal request from them, which has been approved by the higher-ups. Arrangements are being made for us to have space in the local community center to set up and run our investigation from there. Wheels up in 30 everyone."


	3. Chapter 3

Once the plane was in the air and everyone was settled in with their tablets, Garcia appeared on the screen of their on-board computer.

"Okay, everyone," Hotch called to get their attention. "Let's take a look at the three victims. Garcia, what have you found?"

"Unfortunately, nothing useful, my favorite crime fighters," Garcia told him regretfully. "All three women were locals, born and raised. Their parents and extended family still live in the area. Missy had a fiancé, but the other two don't appear to have been seriously involved with anyone. None of the three had any kind of police record, and neither do any of their acquaintances or family members. I will keep looking, but I don't anticipate any useful results."

"Okay – Thanks," Hotch told her. "You will let us know if anything turns up?"

"You will be the first to know, after me, that is," Garcia replied. "Over and out!" And, the screen went blank.

"Okay, this guy definitely has a type." Morgan began the analysis. "The age seems to be getting slightly younger, but all three victims were young, healthy, brunette females. And, all were attacked from the front, at close range. There were no defensive wounds. That suggests they knew their attacker and didn't fear him."

"A screwdriver as a weapon?" JJ questioned. "The unsub had to have brought it with them. And, the pattern around the waist? That has to mean something to him."

"The time between the murders is consistent, no escalation," Blake observed. "A very disciplined or repressed personality. Not a person who would stand out in a small community."

"The bodies were all left where they fell," Reid observed. "Apparently the attacker wasn't able to move them, or they weren't afraid of what would happen when they were discovered."

"Or, they wanted them to be discovered quickly," Rossi suggested. "This definitely sounds like a home-grown unsub."

"Okay everyone," Hotch began assigning responsibilities. "When we land, Morgan and Reid will go to the site of the most recent murder. The locals have already gone over it, but maybe you can tell something from the location. The rest of us will go over to the local community center where we can meet with the local law enforcement officials and get set up. Apparently, the state police psychologist has been reviewing the available information. Hopefully they will have some further insights."


	4. Chapter 4

With Morgan driving the black government SUV, he and Reid had no problem locating the scene of the latest murder. When they arrived, a deputy was still guarding the area, keeping sightseers away.

"Well, going by the pictures sent by the Sheriff's Department, the body was found right about here," Morgan had his tablet out and was comparing the pictures to the locality.

"It's easily visible from the road," Reid observed, turning around to check. "The mail carrier noticed it in the early morning light. Either the unsub is extremely confident or they are familiar with the traffic patterns on this road."

"I'll bet that not that many people come down here," Morgan guessed, looking at the unpaved road. "The people who live here, the mail carrier, the school bus, maybe a delivery person?"

"It wouldn't take much to determine a schedule for the traffic on this road," Reid presumed. "But, how did the victim get here? And, the unsub? They would have had to have some form of transportation."

The deputy walked over to join them.

"Dawn was walking home from visiting her friend Rachel Gold who lives about a half mile down the road," the deputy pointed. "We assume that the murderer drove out here, but when we checked for tire tracks on the shoulder of the road, there were too many there to pick out a particular set."

"You knew her?" Morgan picked up on the pain in the deputy's voice.

"This is a small area," the deputy explained. "Everybody knows everyone else. That's what makes this so hard. No one wants to believe that someone they know is a murderer."


	5. Chapter 5

When Hotch, Rossi, AJ, and Blake walked into the lobby of the local community center, they were immediately approached by two men wearing uniforms who obviously had been waiting for them.

Agent Hotchner?" the older one questioned, holding out his hand to shake.

"Yes," Hotch replied, grasping the offered hand.

"Detective Wade of the Iowa State Police," the man introduced himself. "We spoke on the phone."

"And, this is Sheriff Gardner," he gestured to a second officer. "This case crosses both our jurisdictions."

"Good to meet you, too," Hotch shook hands with the sheriff. "These are my associates - SSA David Rossi, who I think you have also already spoken with on the phone, and Agents Jareau and Blake. The other two members of our team are out at the most recent crime site."

"It appears you have hit the ground running," Detective Wade observed.

"We like to get a feel for both the crime and the unsub as quickly as possible," Rossi explained. "We find it helps save lives in the long run."

"Well, we appreciate your coming all this way to help," Sheriff Gardner told them. "We initially weren't sure if we should ask you."

"It does appear that you have a serial killer in your midst," Blake observed.

"And chasing them down is what we do best," Rossi assured him.

"That's what our psychologist said," Detective Wade told them. "She's the one who encouraged us to call you."

"You have a department psychologist?" Hotch asked, surprised.

"Actually, she is a shared resource," Sheriff Gardner explained. "She is housed in the local state police post, but also serves several of the local sheriff's departments."

"With all the budget cuts, we were very lucky to get her!" he added.

"We're interested in seeing what you already have," JJ spoke up. "Is there a place for us to set up?"

"Right this way," Detective Wade led the way through the lobby and down a hallway. "Your Ms. Garcia told us what you need, and we've moved everything into a conference room for you. She is quite an original, isn't she?"

"You have no idea!" Blake smiled at him.

As the group walked into the conference room that had been designated for their use, they noticed that there was already a group gathered on the far side of the room in front of some windows. Officers from both the state police and the sheriff's office were gathered around a woman who had her back to the door. JJ noted that she was wearing a pair of dark trousers with a tailored shirt, and had her hair pulled up in a casual knot on top of her head while Blake noticed that, from the way the officers were paying attention to her, she was definitely holding her own in the ongoing discussion.

Hotch noticed that for some reason the young woman looked familiar and, when she turned around, he realized why.

"Aaron? Dave? And JJ and Alex, too? Oh my gosh! Sheriff, you lucked out – They sent you their A Team!" Emma's voice rang out as she hurried across the room towards them.

"Emma?" Hotch exclaimed. "This is a surprise! It is good to see you!" He gave her one of his rare smiles.

Emma hesitated for a moment and then threw her arms around the taciturn unit chief to give him a hug. "It is good to see you, too," she assured him.

"Looking good, Kiddo!" Rossi was next in line as he, too, received a hug.

"Dave!" Emma exclaimed. "You are a sight for sore eyes!"

"This is the best surprise I have had in weeks!" JJ didn't hesitate before exchanging hugs. "It is so good to see you!"

"I have really missed you!" Blake assured Emma as they hugged.

"I take it you all know each other?" Detective Wade spoke up.

"Oh yes!" Emma assured him. "We've worked together in the past."

She then gestured towards some evidence boards that had been set up. "Okay, everyone, let's get started!"


	6. Chapter 6

As the team stood looking at the pictures and diagrams that Emma had arranged on the evidence boards she explained. "I think I got this right, but you will probably want to make your own changes. Also, I had the old files from the first two murders pulled. They are in those boxes over there." She pointed to a library table sitting against the wall.

"It is just right!" JJ assured her with a smile. "You took notes! Do you want to go over this with us?"

"Of course!" Emma told her as she pointed at a picture. "The first victim, Missy Logan, – "

As Emma began reviewing information she had assembled, Hotch took a firm hold of Rossi's arm and propelled him out into the hallway.

"You knew she was here, didn't you?" he began, _sotto voce_ so they couldn't be overheard.

"Yes. I got a call asking for a reference when she applied for the job," Rossi calmly replied. "And, she sent me a Thank You note when she got the job. Since then she has sent me a couple of updates."

"You do know what this is going to do to Reid, don't you?" Hotch demanded.

"It's a risk we have to take," Rossi argued. "He's been in a total funk ever since she left. He's not eating, he's not sleeping, and he is slowly sliding into depression. When was the last time you heard him spout off with a series of facts and figures? And, Matt Cruz was commenting just the other day on how much weight he has lost. This should resolve the problem one way or the other."

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Hotch warned as he shook his head and then led the way back into the conference room.


	7. Chapter 7

As Morgan drove into the community center parking lot, his cell phone began ringing. He quickly pulled into a parking space and took it out to check the screen. Smiling, he flipped it open.

"Hey, Baby Girl – What's shakin'?" he chortled into the instrument. He paused for a minute to listen. "Yes, he's here and no, I'm not on speaker," he replied. "What? Are you sure?" he demanded.

Just then his phone dinged, indicating another incoming call. He quickly checked the screen and then returned to Garcia. "Okay. That's JJ calling," he told the tech. "Let me talk with her and then I'll get back with you."

Looking across the parking lot, he could see that Reid was already walking towards the community center.

"Hey, Reid," Morgan shouted frantically. "Wait up a minute!"

Climbing out of the vehicle, he pushed a button on his phone. "JJ? Yes, I just talked with Garcia. We're in the parking lot," he told the agent.

"Reid!" he frantically shouted again. "Come back here!"

"Don't worry - I'll handle it," he spoke back into the phone. "Thanks!"

Reid stopped and turned around to look at him. "What's the problem, Morgan?" he asked impatiently. "I was just going in."

Morgan took a deep breath. "Man, before you go in there, I need to tell you something," he began.

"What? It can't wait a minute or two?" Reid demanded irritably.

"No, it can't!" Morgan was definite. "Reid, Emma is in there."

Reid turned pale. "Emma? My missing wife? The one who just – just walked away and disappeared on me?" he stammered. "What is she doing here?"

"Calm down and take it easy, man," Morgan told him. "It seems she is the local State Police Psychologist and has been helping with the case."

"Calm down? And how am I supposed to do that?" Reid demanded loudly. "I can't deal with this!" He began walking back towards the SUV.

"Whoa – Whoa," Morgan rushed to stand in front of him, blocking his progress. "Reid, you have to remember, she is the one who suggested calling us in. She must have known there was a possibility you would be coming. She apparently is big enough to deal with it – You need to do the same."

"How?" Reid demanded. He shook his head. "I can't – I don't know how to deal with this."

"Come on, Genius – Let's get this over with. I'll be right behind you," Morgan turned him around and gave him a push towards the community center.


	8. Chapter 8

"Morgan!" Emma spotted him the minute he walked into the conference room. "It is so good to see you!" She rushed across the room to give him a hug.

"It's been too long, Lady," Morgan returned the greeting. He pulled back to look at her. "You are lookin' good!"

"Flatterer!" Emma accused him with a smile. She looked over to where Reid was standing slightly behind Morgan.

"Hello, Spencer," she said softly. She hesitated as if she was going to add something else, but then apparently changed her mind.

'Hello," Reid replied shortly.

Emma turned around to address the group in front of the evidence boards. "Sheriff Gardner, Detective Wade, these are the two missing agents – SSA Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid," she told them.

"Good to meet you," Sheriff Gardner stepped forward to shake hands with Morgan.

"Likewise," Detective Wade joined him.

However, when they turned to greet Reid, he took a step backwards and gave a small finger wave.

"Germs," he explained briefly and Sheriff Gardner nodded in agreement.

"Have two kids," he explained. "Regular germ factories, them and their friends."

"Everybody's here?" Hotch verified. "Let's all take a seat around the table and get started. Garcia?" He addressed the computer set up on the table.

"Hello everyone!" Garcia's smile could be heard over the connection. "I have been checking further and further afield, and I am still striking out. There doesn't appear to have been any crossover between the lives of our three victims. The only thing they seem to have in common is the fact that they all grew up in the same area."

"Have you checked for any sex offenders in the area?" Blake queried.

"The usual number," Garcia told her. "But none of them appear to be violent. Mostly the peek-through-the-window variety."

"That's what we found, too," Detective Wade agreed with her.

"Also, a cousin of the second victim, Amy Richardson, appears to have gone AWOL from the Army," Garcia continued. "That's the best I could do for criminal records."

"On the whole, this is a pretty law abiding area," Detective Wade confirmed. "Most of our work concerns drunk drivers and teenagers out stretching their wings."

"The majority of the people around here are farmers," Sheriff Garner explained further. "Early to bed and early to rise. A lot of hard work and not a lot of time and energy left over for causing trouble."

"Thanks, Garcia," Hotch told the tech. "You'll keep looking?"

"I'll dig and I'll dig," Garcia assured him. "Over and out!" The computer screen went dark.

"One thing that bothers me," Rossi said. "Is there any way someone could have found out about the puncture wounds around the waist? If so, we could be dealing with a copy cat."

"As far as I know, that information was never released to anyone," Detective Wade assured him. "However, you may want to check with the original investigators."

"Are they still around?" JJ asked.

"Oh yes," Emma spoke up. "The investigation into the first murder was handled by Sergeant Don Woods, who has since retired. However, he does come here to the community center several afternoons a week to play cards with some of his friends. I checked, and he is due here at any minute. I have an empty office set up so you'll have a place to talk with him."

"Okay. Rossi, when he gets here why don't you see what you can find out concerning the original investigation?" Hotch suggested.

"The second murder was investigated by Deputy Malcolm," Emma continued. "He still works for the sheriff's department. Sheriff?"

"I spoke with him and he will be coming in when his shift is over," the sheriff confirmed.

"Great. Blake and Morgan, you can talk with him," Hotch began assigning responsibilities. "Also, we need to interview the family of the most recent victim. Reid and JJ, you can handle that."

There was a knock on the conference room door and an older, grey-haired woman poked her head in.

"Mrs. Jenkins," Sheriff Garner greeted her.

"Sheriff," she replied. "I thought you would want to know. Don Woods is here. I put him in the office down the hall like Dr. Porter asked me to."

"Thanks, Mrs. Jenkins," Emma smiled at the woman. "Dave, why don't you come with me and I'll show you which office you will be using."

She picked up a stack of two banker's boxes and began heading out of the room.

Rossi quickly stopped her. "I assume these have his records in them?" he indicated the boxes. "Let me take them."

Emma smiled at him as she handed the boxes over. "I won't argue with a gentleman."


	9. Chapter 9

When Emma and Rossi walked into the small office, they found an older, weather-beaten looking gentleman, wearing a pair of well washed jeans and a plaid shirt, sitting in a chair in front of the desk casually polishing his glasses.

"Sergeant Woods?" Emma questioned with a smile.

"Just plain old Don Woods these days," the man returned her smile. "I'm retired and glad of it. I understand you have some questions about a case I worked."

Rossi put the boxes on the desk before stepping forward and offering his hand to shake. "Dave Rossi of the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit," he introduced himself as the two men shook hands. "And, yes, I do have some questions about an old case. Thanks for coming in."

"Before I leave," Emma spoke up. "Would you like something to drink? Water? Coffee? A soda?"

"No, thanks. I'm all set," Don Woods assured her while Rossi nodded his agreement.

"Okay. I'll be on my way then," Emma told the two men as she left the room.

Don Woods watched her go. "That is a definite improvement," he commented with a smile. "We never had anyone like her in my day."

"Yes. She is quite an asset," Rossi agreed as he pulled chair over next to the retired lawman. "Tell me, what do you remember about the murder of Missy Logan?"

Don Woods took a deep breath before replying. "That was the toughest case I ever worked," he told the agent. "Not only did I have to deal with her parents, but I also had to interview her fiancé, younger siblings, and a couple of young cousins she babysat. I never thought any of them were involved. Is this connected to the new murder?"

"We think so," Rossi told him. "And, I have another question for you. There were some things about the condition of the body that were never released to the press. Is there any way that information could have gotten out?"

Don Woods gave him a shrewd look. "I assume you're referring to the puncture wounds?" he guessed. "When the second murder occurred and I heard about the repetition of the wound pattern, I started checking. I know I never told anyone, and I'm sure none of my guys did either. When I checked my notes, they were in the file room, still sealed, and no one had checked them out. If that information got out, I have no idea how."

"And, you had no leads?" Rossi asked.

"None," the man shook his head. "It's a case that still bothers me."

"Let's go back over your notes," Rossi suggested. "Maybe after all this time something will come back to you that can help us catch this killer."


	10. Chapter 10

As JJ and Reid walked across the parking lot to the SUV, JJ looked over at her long time friend.

"Spence?" she questioned tentatively. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk?"

"I'm okay," the answer was dismissive. "Nothing I can't handle."

As she stood unlocking the door of the SUV, however, JJ stole a surreptitious glance at Reid and couldn't help but noticed that he was resolutely keeping his eyes focused in the ground in front of him.

After a very quiet ride down some dusty dirt roads, the two agents found themselves sitting across from Mr. and Mrs. Sheldon in their tidy living room.

"I know this is hard for you," JJ began the interview. "But we need to talk with you about Dawn."

"We are trying to find any information we can that could help us get the person who did this to your daughter," Reid contributed. "Is there anything you can tell us?"

"We have already told the sheriff's deputy and the state police officer everything we could think of," Mr. Sheldon told them sadly. "There wasn't much."

"Dawn was so excited about finally graduating from high school," Mrs. Sheldon was trying not to cry. "She was planning on going to community college for a year or so until she decided what she wanted to study."

"Any boy trouble?" JJ asked.

"She didn't have a steady boyfriend," Mrs. Sheldon responded. "She dated several guys over the years, but nothing serious."

"Had she been acting different lately?" Reid inquired. "Nervous? Upset? Complaining about someone bothering her?"

"No," Mr. Sheldon sounded exasperated. "As we told the deputy, everything seemed normal."

Reid and JJ exchanged looks.

"Could we see her room?" JJ asked. "We just want to look around a little and get a feel for the type of person she was," she added quickly.

Mr. Sheldon looked at Reid and JJ sadly. "Okay, I guess," he told them. "Come this way." He led the way down a short hallway and slowly pushed open a door.

"As you can see, Dawn shared the room with her sister," he explained to the agents. "I'm having trouble believing she won't be coming back. The right side is – was – hers." He pointed.

As Mr. Sheldon stood in the doorway watching, Reid and JJ carefully went over the room.

"Nothing unusual," JJ reported as she replaced a reference book on the shelving unit which took up most of the back wall.

Reid was standing at a desk, looking at a laptop computer. He opened up his cell phone and pushed a well-used button.

"Garcia?" he spoke into the device. "Can you get into this computer?"

"Give me a minute or two," was the tech's response.

"Check and let me know if you find anything unusual - Okay?" he concluded his request.

"No problem," Garcia sounded unusually subdued. "And, Reid, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"


	11. Chapter 11

As Hotch, Blake, and Morgan sat reviewing and discussing the information in their case files, a tall, muscular man dressed in the sheriff's department uniform walked through the door of the conference room, stopped, and looked around.

"Agent Hotchner?" he inquired.

"That would be me," Hotch replied as he stood up.

"Deputy Richard Malcolm," the man introduced himself. "I understand you would like to speak with me." He held out his hand to shake.

"Deputy Malcolm? Thanks for coming by," Hotch replied as the two men shook hands. "I realize it's the end of your shift and you want to get home, so we really appreciate this."

"It can wait a couple of minutes," the deputy replied. "This is one of those cases that you can't get out of your head, if you know what I mean. Now, what can I do to help? I want to see this monster caught and locked up for good."

"Deputy Malcolm," Emma walked over holding out her hand to shake. "Good to see you again."

"You, too, Dr. Porter," the man replied as they shook hands. "And, my wife said to tell you 'Thanks again' for all your help. Our son Ritchie is doing much better on the new medication."

"My pleasure," Emma assured him with a smile. "Now, I have located an office for you to use. I believe you will be speaking with Agents Morgan and Blake." She looked over at Hotch for confirmation.

"Right as usual," he gave her one of his rare smiles.

"Morgan," he called out. "Blake".

"Right here," Morgan put down the papers he was examining and he and Blake walked over.

"Deputy Malcolm?" he held out his hand to shake. "Agent Derek Morgan and this is Agent Alex Blake. And, I believe – " he hesitated for a moment to think – "Dr. Porter has arranged for us to use an office."

"Right this way," Emma headed over to pick up a stack of old file boxes.

"Not while I am here, Lady," Morgan told her as he intercepted her and picked up the boxes. "Now, where are we going?"

The deputy and the two agents were soon settled in an office in what appeared to be (and smelled like) the athletics part of the community center.

"Okay, we have your original notes on Amy Richardson's murder," Morgan began. "Why don't you begin by just telling me what you remember?"

"Well, it was early evening when the call came in," the deputy remembered. "Amy hadn't arrived home from school on time and when her mother called around to her friends none of them had seen her since the final bell. Her father drove over to the school and began tracing the path she would have taken to walk home. He found her body – "

"And no suspects were ever identified?" Blake clarified.

"That's right," the deputy confirmed. "She was just a normal schoolgirl who apparently hadn't had an opportunity to form any romantic attachments."

"Now, there were some details about the body that were never released to the public," Blake pressed forward. "What can you tell me about those?"

"You mean this latest victim also had those wounds?" the deputy was surprised. "As far as I know, none of that information ever got out. I know I never told anyone and I would be shocked if anyone else on the force did."

"Okay, let's go over what you remember of the crime scene," Morgan continued the review.


	12. Chapter 12

It was early evening before the BAU team was finally ready to give their initial profile to the local law enforcement officers. Emma was standing on the deck at the back of the community center, pensively staring at the water in the pond, when she heard a faint noise behind her.

"You left me!" Reid's accusation rang through the evening air.

"I thought that was the best way to handle things," she replied softly.

"Why?" he challenged her.

"Spencer," Emma turned to face him. "I knew that I was battling Maeve's ghost, and I knew I couldn't win. I also knew that if I talked to you about it I would have to look into your eyes, and I knew what I would see there. You were lost and lonely, and I couldn't help you deal with it. You needed to help yourself."

"So, you took the easy way out?" it was an accusation.

"I took the least painful way out," Emma corrected him. "You were unhappy and I was unhappy and I knew I couldn't fix it for either one of us. I needed to get my life back on track."

"We could have talked," Reid persisted.

"When?" Emma challenged him. "Every time we were together either you were so worn out you fell asleep or your phone rang and you had to go or there were other people around. Spencer, it just wasn't working!"

"When this is over with, I want to talk," Reid told her. "I need to – "

"Excuse me, you two," Blake's voice interrupted him as she called out the door. "But, if you would care to join us, we are ready to give the profile."

"Example Number One," Emma pointed out as she blinked back tears and sniffled. "Go on in and get started without me. It's going to take me a minute or two to get my act together."

Reid looked over at Blake. "I'm on my way," he told her as he began walking in her direction.

After Reid had passed her on his way inside, Blake looked over at Emma.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I will be," Emma assured her with a sniffle.


	13. Chapter 13

When Emma walked into the conference room, the BAU team was already gathered at the front of the room, ready to begin presenting their profile to the assembled state police officers and sheriff's deputies. The timeline Emma had developed and written out on the whiteboard was prominently placed so that everyone could see it.

"We have developed a profile of the person we are looking for," Hotch began their analysis.

"Based on the time frame, going back to when these murders started, this is a white male, between the ages of 30 and 45," Rossi added.

"Each of these young women has let him get close enough to stab them with a screwdriver," Morgan continued. "That means they are nonthreatening - Probably a local. Someone who no one would ever suspect of doing something like this."

"You could see this person every day and not realize what they are capable of," Blake pointed out. "They are just a routine part of the local scenery."

"They probably suffered a loss somewhere along the line and it is finally coming back to haunt them," Reid managed to contribute. "And, that initial loss has most likely been compounded by another, more recent, loss."

"Up until this point, on a day-to-day basis, this person hasn't been dangerous," JJ explained. "However, we have no idea whether that is going to change. It is entirely possible that some relatively minor occurrence could set them off."

"That means you need to be particularly observant," Hotch added. "Keep an eye out for anyone who shows a marked change in their attitude towards life in general or towards any of their acquaintances in particular."

"You also need to remind all the young women in this area not to go anywhere alone," Blake cautioned. "There is safety in numbers and they need to be careful until this guy is caught."

"You know the people around these parts," Rossi told the officers. "If you notice any significant personality changes in someone, take a closer look at them. We need to catch this guy before he has a chance to take another victim."

"Thank you," Hotch concluded. "And, if you have any questions, please feel free to contact us."


	14. Chapter 14

Questions from the local law enforcement officers were quickly handled by the BAU team, and soon most of them had left to resume their duties. The team members, however, remained in the conference room reviewing the situation with Detective Wade, Sheriff Gardner, Don Woods, and Deputy Malcolm.

"Okay," Hotch glanced at his watch. "I think we have covered everything we can for the day. Let's get some rest and start fresh again tomorrow."

"Where's Emma?" JJ asked, looking around the room. "Maybe she would like to join us for dinner."

"Dr. Porter left a while back," Detective Wade told her. "It's a long drive back to her apartment and I think she has an early counseling session tomorrow morning with one of my guys."

"She is counseling someone?" Reid demanded loudly. "She thinks she can tell someone else how to straighten out their life when she can't straighten out her own?" His voice was getting progressively louder.

**"Reid!"** Hotch snapped at outraged the agent. **"Outside – Now!"**

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized to the local officers as they watched Reid stomp out of the room and into the hallway. "I can assure you that it won't happen again." He quickly followed Reid out the door.

"I would assume that is the problem Dr. Porter is running from," Detective Wade observed dryly.

"Why do you say that?" Rossi questioned curiously.

"Agent, when a young, single, attractive woman takes a job in a place like this, it stands to reason she is running from something," was the response. "I'm not saying that this is a bad place to live because it's not. But it's not exactly the hot spot of the universe either."

"Did you ever consider becoming a profiler?" Rossi smiled at the man.

"I don't think my wife would like the hours," the man replied ruefully.

"I know mine didn't," Rossi confessed.

"So, Dr. Porter doesn't live around here?" Morgan asked curiously.

"No," Detective Wade replied. "She lives in Duncanville, close to our local state police post. That's where she has her office and holds most of her counseling sessions."

"Makes sense," Blake observed. "She's close to the people she works with."

"And she's close to the local pharmacy," Sheriff Garner added. "Apparently she is up on all the latest medications, and has been working with the pharmacist there to make sure he keeps them in stock."

"Although, as for her being close to the people she works with, that may be stretching it a little," Deputy Malcolm smiled.

"Dr. Porter actually has kind of a traveling practice," Sheriff Garner explained. "She has been known to meet with some of her patients for sessions at oddball times in some out of the way places."

"She realizes that the guys have a lot of ground to cover and not much time to do it in," Deputy Malcolm continued the explanation. "So, she sometimes makes arrangements to meet with them over their lunch break or close to their home before or after their shift. I think she actually uses one of the offices in this building from time to time."

"She's quite a change from her predecessor," Detective Wade chuckled. "That guy did nothing but sit around reading gardening magazines and waiting for his retirement date. Doctor Porter has certainly shaken things up a bit."

"And, in a good way," Sheriff Garner quickly added.

"Sounds like she is doing a good job," JJ smiled at the men.

"Now, where do you recommend we go to get something to eat?" Rossi asked, looking over at Don Wood, who had been watching the proceedings with great interest.


	15. Chapter 15

It was early the next morning when Hotch's cell phone rang, waking him up. "Agent Hotchner," the answer was automatic.

"Sorry to wake you, Agent," the voice on the phone apologized. "But, this is the stare police dispatcher and I was asked to alert you that another woman's body has been found."

"What?" Hotch was now fully awake. "Where?"

"Detective Wade asked me to tell you that he will meet you and your team at the community center in approximately half an hour," the dispatcher continued.

"We'll be there," Hotch assured her.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When the BAU team walked from their hotel over to the community center, they found that the door was already unlocked, and that the coffee maker in the conference room was plugged in and steaming.

"Good morning, Agents," Mrs. Jenkins greeted them cheerfully as they walked into the conference room. "As you can see, the coffee is almost ready and there will be some breakfast sandwiches and pastries delivered for you shortly."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jenkins," Hotch told her. "But, you didn't have to get up this early just to take care of us."

"I'm used to it," the woman laughed. "For years I taught at the local high school and I tutored students before classes started. It's hard to break an old habit like that."

"Well, Thank You!" JJ added her appreciation. "Some of us can't function properly without our daily allotment of caffeine." She looked over at Reid who was concentrating all his attention on the percolating coffee pot.

"You do know what they say about a watched pot, don't you Doctor?" Mrs. Jenkins teased the young man.

"Actually, the original saying, as ascribed to Ben Franklin, is 'A watched pot is slow to boil', Reid told her seriously as he reached for a coffee cup. "Although, scientifically, whether or not a pot is being watched has nothing to do with the speed its contents reach a boiling point. That depends on - " He stopped to take a breath and fill his cup with coffee.

"Where were you during my teaching years?" Mrs. Jenkins asked. "Having just one student like you would have made my whole career worthwhile!"

"Do you want him now?" Morgan offered. "We can send him over as soon as we are through here."

Reid stopped doctoring his coffee and turned to glare at his team mate.

"Did you spend your entire teaching career in this area?" Rossi questioned the retired teacher, effectively putting a stop to the impending squabble.

"Yes," Mrs. Jenkins told him. "My late husband grew up around here and, after we graduated from college and got married, we came back so he could take over the family farm. When he was killed in a car accident I stayed in the area, mainly because his family was here to help out with the kids while I worked."

"You never remarried?" Blake asked curiously.

"No," was the sad reply. "This is a small community with too much gossip going on. And, there never was anyone I felt I could love as much as Mike. Sometimes I think I should have moved somewhere else where I could have met more people and moved on with my life, but it is a little late for that now."

"But, if there was someone – ?" JJ persisted.

"If I thought for a second that I had another chance at love, I wouldn't hesitate for a moment," the retired teacher told her.


	16. Chapter 16

"Good, everybody's already here," Detective Wade said as he and Sheriff Gardner walked into the conference room.

"And, if you'll excuse me, I had better go check on your breakfast sandwiches," Mrs. Jenkins told the group.

"What exactly is her status around here?" Rossi questioned after Mrs. Jenkins had bustled out of the room.

"She is one of the volunteers who keep this place running," Sheriff Gardner explained. "In a small area like this, with a small budget, people like her are worth their weight in gold!"

"I see," Rossi nodded thoughtfully. "She has lived around here for a number of years?"

"Yeah!" Detective Wade grinned widely. "She knows just about everybody hereabouts, and you would be surprised at how many people confide in her. She probably knows where half the bodies in the county are buried, and has the common sense to keep her mouth shut."

"So, what can you tell us about the latest victim?" Hotch asked.

"What about Em – m - , Dr. Porter?" Morgan looked around. "Shouldn't we wait for her?"

"Dr. Porter has several counseling sessions this morning," Detective Wade told him. "She'll be joining us when she is through with them."

"Okay, I assume the latest victim is the same as the others?" Blake asked.

"Basically the same MO," Detective Wade told her. "However, - " He paused as he handed the team pictures of the victim.

"This is the first African American victim," JJ observed.

"Jasmine Williams," Sheriff Gardner explained. "She is – was - twenty years old and single. Her father owns a farm about 12 miles northwest of here." He walked over and pointed on the map.

"That's a little further out than any of our previous locations," Reid put a push pin into point indicated. "It appears to be outside the unsub's comfort zone. Either that or his zone is expanding. Where was the body found?"

"Right about here, at the edge of her father's property," the sheriff pointed to a spot slightly to the right.

"Whoever this is, he is devolving with only three days between the last two victims," Hotch observed. "I assume the wound pattern is still the same?"

"It is," Detective Wade confirmed.

"What else can you tell us about the victim?" Rossi questioned.

"Jasmine is the youngest of three children," the sheriff began. "After graduating from high school she spent several semesters at the local community college but couldn't settle on a career. So, she dropped out and began working full time on her father's dairy farm. When she didn't show up for the morning milking, her mother went to check on her and found her bed empty."

"Had her bed been slept in?" Blake questioned

"According to her mother, yes," was the reply. "And, she has been instructed to leave everything in Jasmine's room as is."

"So, someone lured her out in the middle of the night," Morgan observed.

"It would seem that way," the sheriff confirmed.

"Sheriff, we need to look at the spot where the body was found," Hotch told him.

"I have a deputy standing by to take you," the sheriff told him. "The exact spot isn't exactly on any of the main roads, so I thought it would be quicker if you had someone to show you the way."

"Who found the body?" JJ asked.

"The milk tanker driver, making his morning pick-up run," was the reply. "Mr. Williams has a sizeable dairy herd and the dairy he sells to sends a tanker truck around to make pick-ups on a regular basis."

"Okay, here you go," Mrs. Jenkins walked into the room carrying an oversized serving platter piled high with breakfast sandwiches and pastries.

"Here, let me help you with that," Detective Wade walked over, took the platter from her, and placed it on the table next to the coffee maker.

"Thanks, Dan," the retired teacher smiled at him.

"Napkins and plates are already laid out," she pointed as she spoke. "So, if necessary, you can take something with you for the road. Don't pay any attention to the sheriff here when he tells you about not eating in official vehicles."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jenkins," JJ told her gratefully as she helped herself to a sandwich.

"It's Jasmine Williams, isn't it?" Mrs. Jenkins asked quietly. "Several people have already called to ask," she added by way of explanation.

"Unfortunately," Sheriff Gardner told her. "Her body was found early this morning by the milk tanker driver."

"Poor Dr. Chase," Mrs. Jenkins said sadly. "He just gets one body off his autopsy table and on its way to the mortuary when he gets another. He's not used to this, poor man."

Shaking her head sadly, she left the room.

"The mortuary," Blake repeated. "All of these girls' bodies would have gone to a mortuary, wouldn't they?"

"Where someone would have seen them and their wounds," Rossi continued the thought. "Sheriff, how many funeral homes are there around here?"

"Three that I can think of," was the reply.

"Okay," Hotch spoke up. "Rossi, you and Blake get in touch Garcia and have her determine which funeral home handled each of the previous two bodies. Then, go interview the staff. That may be where the information was leaked."

"Morgan, you and JJ go with the sheriff's deputy out to the most recent crime scene. I assume the body hasn't been moved?" Hotch looked over at the sheriff.

"No, it hasn't," was the reply. "My people's instructions were to take pictures but not to touch anything until your people arrived."

"Good," Hotch affirmed. "And, when you two are done examining the scene, you can go talk with the parents. Reid, you and I are going to go back over the files of the first two cases. Somehow, I have a feeling there is something in there. We just need to find it."


	17. Chapter 17

"Good morning my most favorite Italian!" Garcia answered Rossi's phone call. "Please say you have something for me to do – Please?! I can't stand not being able to help!"

"Garcia, can you find out which undertakers handled the arrangements for Missy Logan and Amy Richardson?" Blake spoke up. The two agents had walked out into the parking lot and were standing next to their SUV while talking to the tech.

"And good morning to you, too, my darling Alexandra," Garcia replied poetically. "Okay - Let me take a look – This should be easy – And, you are in luck. The same funeral home handled both bodies and that is Schulman Brothers. And, before you ask, I am sending their information to both your phones."

"Thanks, Garcia," Rossi told her.

"Before you go, how is he doing?" Garcia hastily added. "That is, if he isn't right there listening – Is he?"

"No, he's not," Blake assured her. "He and Hotch are inside going over the reports from the first two cases. And, he is doing – okay."

"Just okay?" Garcia questioned anxiously.

"Don't worry, _Bella_. We are keeping an eye on him," Rossi assured her.

"Alright," the tech replied. "But, could you have Emma call me – Please? I really, really want to talk with her."

"Not a problem," Blake assured her. "I'll tell her the minute I see her."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"So," Morgan stood on the small rise next to the road and looked around. "This spot is definitely out in the open."

"You saw the previous site, what is different about this one?" JJ asked.

"This is closer to the road, more exposed, for one thing," Morgan replied thoughtfully as he walked over to view the most recent victim. "And, even though I didn't see Dawn Sheldon's body on site, from the pictures it looked like it was left where it fell. This one appears to have been slightly moved – possibly even posed."

"So, this guy is definitely not afraid of being caught," JJ stated as she surveyed the area. "And, we can assume that he knows the schedules of the people who travel these back roads."

"He is arranging for the bodies to be found," Morgan observed. "Could that mean he wants to be caught? Maybe he feels guilty?"

"Or, maybe he wants to bring closure to their families," JJ suggested. "Now, I think we have seen everything here so let's let the crime scene people do their jobs." She nodded towards a small group of individuals standing next to the coroner's van which was parked at the edge of the dirt road.

"Okay," Morgan agreed. "I assume our next stop is the parent's home?"

He glanced over at the man who had driven them to the scene. "Deputy?"

"Right this way," the deputy assigned to them motioned towards the road. "It's not far."

As he turned to lead the way back to the car, JJ noticed the droop in his shoulders and took a guess.

"You knew her?" she questioned softly.

"Actually," the deputy replied. "I know her oldest brother, Les, and I hate to think about how he is going to take this."

"Tell us about him," JJ suggested as they got into the car.

"Les and I graduated from high school together," the deputy began as he started the engine. "And, after that, we both spent two years at the local community college. When we were done there, I went into law enforcement, and Les, well, he's finishing up in veterinary school."

"Sounds like a great guy," JJ observed as the car pulled into a driveway.

"He is and so are his folks," the deputy assured her as he turned the ignition off. "And, I don't know how they are going to deal with this."


	18. Chapter 18

By following the directions Garcia had sent them, Rossi and Blake easily located the Schulman Brothers Funeral Home, which occupied a prominent location on the main street of Duncanville.

"Well," Rossi commented as he got out of the car and stood looking at the faux southern mansion housing the funeral home and mortuary.

"They always look the same, don't they?" Blake commented as she joined him. "I suspect they are trying to look suitably solemn."

"And, I can probably guess what the inside looks like as well," Rossi replied as he led the way to the front door.

As the two agents entered the lobby of the funeral home, they were approached by a black clad receptionist.

"May I help you?" she inquired solicitously.

"Agents David Rossi and Alexandra Blake of the FBI," Rossi handed his business card to the woman. "We would like to speak with whichever Schulman brother is available."

"If you will wait here," the woman requested before disappearing down a thickly carpeted hallway.

"Carnations," Blake sniffed the air. "And it is always so cold in these places." She rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm them.

"A necessary evil," Rossi observed as he looked around the somber lobby with its ticking grandfather clock.

"Agents?" the middle aged man walking down the hall towards them was also attired in black and was holding Rossi's business card. "How may I help you?"

"We have some questions concerning two of your former – clients?" Rossi replied. "Perhaps we could speak in private?"

"Of course," the man agreed. "If you could come this way – " He began leading the way towards the rear of the building.

"By the way, I am Richard Schulman," he added over his shoulder. "And, before you ask, my grandfather and great uncle were the original Schulman brothers. My father took over the business from them, and I am the current owner."

"A family business then," Rossi observed as he took a seat in front of the antique wooden desk in the owner's office.

"In every sense of the word," the man agreed. "Now, what can I help you with?"

"I believe you handled the final arrangements for both Missy Logan and Amy Richardson," Blake began the conversation. "And, we are interested in knowing exactly who may have come into contact with both of their bodies."

"Well, Missy Logan was what – ten years ago?" the funeral direction questioned. "Those records are in storage. However, my guess would be that my father handled everything himself. If I remember right, it was a high profile situation and I doubt that he would have trusted anyone else to handle her. My mother may have dressed her, but I can't imagine anyone else being involved."

"As for Amy Richardson, I handled her myself. Again, due to the notoriety surrounding her demise, I didn't want anyone else to be involved. I even dressed her myself, although our beautician did handle the final make-up application."

"So, no one else would have seen the condition of the bodies?" Rossi questioned.

"No," the man assured him. "Just my father and me. I do remember Miss Richardson's condition, though. Are you telling me that Miss Logan had the same - ?"

"Yes," Blake told her. "As does Dawn Sheldon, who I believe just arrived."

"And, we would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone," Rossi added.

"As I said, Agent," the man replied. "This is a family business and our reputation is based on our ability to be discrete. I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about."

He hesitated for a moment. "Miss Sheldon is in our prepping room at the moment and I was getting ready to go down there when you arrived," he told them. "If you would like to accompany me?"

"No," Rossi quickly assured him as he stood up to leave. "We are all set here."

"Thank you for your help," Blake added as she also rose to her feet.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hotch?" Hotch and Reid were sitting at the table in the conference room, going through the old files, when Reid suddenly spoke up.

"Yes?" Hotch looked over at the young genius who appeared to have taken an overwhelming interest in the wall in front of him.

"You and Hailey were married for a number of years, weren't you?" Reid asked, turning his head to look at his boss.

"Yes," Hotch had an idea of where this conversation was going.

"How did you know that she was 'the one'?" Reid questioned.

"I really don't know," Hotch replied slowly. "We met in high school and I just knew. I never stopped to think about it."

He hesitated a moment before asking, "This is about Emma and you, isn't it?"

"I don't know what to do!" Reid moaned. "I know what I think I want, but I don't know if it is what she wants, and I don't like feeling like this all the time!"

"Well, I probably am not the best person to give relationship advice," Hotch admitted. "If you remember, Hailey divorced me. But, I would advise that if you are interested in pursuing a relationship with Emma you let her know before it is too late."

"Too late?" Reid questioned.

"In case you haven't noticed, Emma is an intelligent, relatively attractive young woman who works surrounded by men," Hotch pointed out. "For all you know, it may already be too late."

"Well, when she comes back here, maybe I do need to talk with her," Reid conceded. "In the meantime, we need to take another look at the initial wound each victim suffered."

"The initial wound, you mean the one through the heart?" Hotch flipped several pages in the file he was holding. "What are you seeing?"

"In the first victim, Missy Logan, the initial wound was at an extreme upward angle," Reid held up the file he had been reading. "And, from the position of the body when it was found, the assumption was that she was bending over when she was stabbed. In the second victim, Amy Richardson, the initial wound was only slightly at an upward angle and, as for Dawn Sheldon, the wound was almost vertical, maybe even trending slightly downward."

"The unsub was getting taller – Maybe growing up?" Hotch surmised. "They were a child and Missy Logan was bending over to speak with them when they committed the first murder. And then, as they grew taller – We need to revise our profile."


	20. Chapter 20

"We need to revise our profile," Reid announced later that morning as the BAU team again began gathering around the table in the conference room.

"First, let's let everyone sit down so we can hear what they found out," Hotch interrupted. "After that we can determine what part of the profile stays and what needs to be revised."

"Jasmine Williams' murder fits the unsub's very specific MO, complete with the puncture wound pattern around the waist area," Morgan announced. "She was a nice girl from a good, stable family with two older brothers – One is finishing up vet school at the state university and the other is an investment banker in Omaha, Nebraska. When she didn't show up for this morning's milking, her mother went looking for her and discovered she was gone."

"She was working for her father at his dairy farm because she couldn't figure out what she wanted to do with her life," JJ continued. "Other than that - She didn't have anyone who disliked her or who had threatened her, and she didn't have a permanent boyfriend."

"She was in fact looking for a job," Morgan added. "However, according to her mother, the fact that she wasn't sure what she wanted to do was hampering her search. Garcia has been combing through her e-mails and everything else on her computer, but she hasn't been able to find anything."

"That could have been how the unsub lured her out in the middle of the night," Reid suggested. "Offering her a job interview or something of that nature."

"Don't you think she would have been suspicious of something like that?" Blake questioned. "She appears to have been a relatively intelligent young lady. Wouldn't she have questioned the time and place of the meeting?"

"Not if it was someone she knew and trusted who had a good reason for the unconventional meeting time," Rossi said thoughtfully. "We need to check on all her friends and acquaintances."

"This is a small area, but not that small," JJ pointed out. "Maybe we should wait and see what Garcia finds first and, if there is nothing there, then get her started on that."

"What did you find at the undertaker's?" Hotch directed the question to Rossi and Blake.

"It is a small, family run operation that prides itself on its discretion," Rossi reported.

"If the information on the wound pattern was leaked, it definitely wasn't there," Blake contributed. "The father didn't even tell his son about the first victim's wounds."

"Well, we have discovered something," Reid was practically dancing in his seat. "From the direction of the initial wounds to the heart on each victim, it appears that this unsub began as a child and has been continuing his career as a murderer as he grew up."

"A child?" Blake was surprised. "Isn't that terribly unusual?"

"Unusual, but not unheard of," Hotch told her.

"We have encountered child murderers before," JJ said thoughtfully. "And, some of them appeared to be perfectly normal."

"Okay, how old would he have been when he committed his first murder?" Rossi asked.

"Using the wound height on the first victim to gauge his height, and cross-referencing to charts of average heights of children in the U.S., I would estimate between 8 and 10," Reid replied.

"That means that today he would be approximately between 18 and 20 years of age," Morgan quickly figured out.

"Add in a year either way as a standard variance, and we are looking at an unsub between the ages of 17 and 21," Reid pointed out.

"Still definitely a local, though," Blake said thoughtfully.


	21. Chapter 21

"What did we miss?" Emma demanded as she charged into the room followed closely by Detective Wade.

"Sorry I'm late," the man apologized. "I was busy updating my people on the latest victim."

"Well, you may have to update them again," Hotch told him. "We've had to revise our profile."

"What's changed?" Emma asked.

"The age," JJ explained. "It appears that this unsub began killing at a very young age, which affects the current age range we need to be looking at."

"How young?" was Detective Wade's question.

"We figure he may have started as young as 8," Reid spoke up authoratively. "That means we may be looking for someone as young as 18."

"A high school student?" Emma quickly analyzed the new data.

"Or as old as 21 or 22," Blake hastened to add.

"That does make a difference," Detective Wade said thoughtfully. "Let me get with the sheriff and we can make arrangements to get the information out to both of our departments at the same time." He pulled out his cell phone and pushed a button.

"Emma?" an unfamiliar man's voice sounded from the direction of the doorway.

When everyone looked over, they saw a medium height, slightly chubby, blond haired man, wearing a short sleeved golf shirt and chinos, standing just inside the door.

"Gary!" Emma voice rang out as she hurried towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you had an early counseling session, followed by several others, and then you were coming over here," was the reply. "I figured you probably didn't have time to eat breakfast, so I brought you an early lunch." He held up a bag from a sandwich shop.

"Is that lemonade?" Emma demanded, staring pointedly at a cup holder he was also carrying.

"It sure is," Gary smiled at her. "I got you some lemonade from Jack's place. He was just opening up so it's fresh."

"You are such a sweetheart!" Emma exclaimed as she claimed a cup. "You are spoiling me rotten!" She gave him a huge smile.

As the team watched in amusement, Gary blushed furiously.

"Derek Morgan," Morgan decided it was time to find out what was going on and walked over to introduce himself. He held out his hand to shake.

"Gary Mueller," was the reply. "Please excuse me for not shaking hands. Both of mine are rather full at the moment. Besides, there is the germ issue to be considered."

"Where are my manners?" Emma asked with an embarrassed smile. "Everyone, this is my friend, Gary. Gary, as you probably guessed that is Derek Morgan standing directly in front of you. And, over here, we have Aaron Hotchner, JJ Jareau, Alex Blake, David Rossi, and Spencer Reid." She pointed towards each person as she mentioned their name.

"They are all members of the BAU team I told you about last night," she added.

"Glad to meet all of you," Gary treated them to a smile. "It is nice to meet some of Emma's friends."

He looked over at the evidence boards and shuddered. "Although – "

"What do you say we eat out on the deck?" Emma linked her arm through his as she drew him towards the outside door. "We can move one of the tables into the shade and enjoy this nice weather. Everyone - " She nodded in the team's direction as she began leading the way out the door.

"And, that is?" Rossi looked over at Detective Wade who had been watching the proceedings with great interest.

"Gary Mueller," the detective smirked. "I was wondering when he would put in an appearance."

"An ardent admirer?" Blake guessed.

"Oh yes," the detective affirmed. "He appears to be totally smitten by the doctor."

"What can you tell us about him?" Hotch questioned. "Just curious," he quickly added.

"In whom?" Sheriff Gardner asked as he walked into the room.

"Gary Mueller, the pharmacist," was the reply from Detective Wade.

"Good young man," was the assessment. "After finishing high school, he went to college and got his pharmacist's license. Then, he came back here to help his father run the drug store his dad owned, down the street from the state police post in Duncanville. After his father died, about two years ago, he sold out to a national chain, but stayed on to run the pharmacy. Said he wanted to be able to concentrate on taking care of people's prescription needs without having to worry about counting toothbrushes. Takes good care of his mother – Still lives with her in the house he grew up in as a matter of fact. Why are you interested?"

"Still trying to get a feel for this area," JJ was quick to assure him. "It helps us if we get to know some of the locals."

"He's a local all right," Sheriff Gardner chuckled. "In the day he was one of Mrs. Jenkins prize students."

"What did Mrs. Jenkins teach?" JJ asked curiously.

"Senior English," Detective Wade told her. "And I can tell you from personal experience that her reputation as a demanding teacher is well deserved."

"In other words, she would have known just about every student who went through the local high school," Hotch could see where JJ was going with her question.

"Of course," Sheriff Gardner replied. "There have been some years when the graduating class was too large for one teacher to handle so another teacher picked up a class but, basically, she knows everyone."

"Maybe you had better have a word with her," Hotch nodded towards Rossi. "And, why don't you take Blake with you?"

"She'll probably be in the snack bar area," Sheriff Gardner told them as they left the room.


	22. Chapter 22

JJ couldn't help but notice that Reid had not only distanced himself from the conversation, but had also distanced himself from the group. When she looked around the room trying to locate him, she realized that he was now standing in the far corner, staring out the windows onto the deck.

"Spence?" she walked over to him.

"She's my wife and I didn't even know she likes lemonade," Reid turned his woebegone face towards her.

"When you went out to eat, didn't you ever notice what she ordered?" JJ asked.

"We never went out to eat," Reid confessed. "When we were at my place, Emma always cooked. She said she liked to. And, when we were with the team, we were always on a case and she just ate whatever was brought in."

"You never once took your wife out to eat?" JJ demanded.

"I tried to," Reid admitted. "Rossi set it up." He had the grace to look embarrassed. "But, then you and the others were kidnapped and we never even got to order. I don't even know what she likes to eat."

JJ drew a deep breath. "First off, Spence, even when someone likes to cook they do sometimes appreciate sitting down and being served a meal they didn't prepare. You might want to keep that in mind. Now, second, and I know this isn't easy for you, but you two have never actually been together as a married couple, have you? And, really Spence, I'm not trying to pry, I am just asking," she said.

Reid sadly shook his head. "Just – No – Well, not really," he stammered.

"Well, I think you need to do some serious thinking," JJ told him. "And, if I see what I think I am seeing, you had better do it fast!"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Mrs. Jenkins?" Blake found the retired English teacher working behind the snack bar.

"Yes, Agent Blake, isn't it?" the woman replied.

"That's right," Blake smiled at her. "Is there some place we could speak with you in private?"

"We think you might know something that can help us catch this guy," Rossi explained.

"Okay, just a moment." The former teacher signaled across the room and soon had another senior citizen volunteer in place behind the snack bar. She then managed, almost magically, to find an empty office for the three of them to settle into.

"Now, I am going to describe someone," Blake led off the discussion. "And, I would like you to listen and see if this description matches someone you taught over the years."

"It might not be an exact match," Rossi added. "But, it should be fairly close. And, don't be concerned about sullying someone's reputation. This is strictly between the three of us," he quickly assured her.

"This person would be a local," Blake began her description. "Either they were born in the area or they moved here as a very young child. They wouldn't stand out in any way. As a matter of fact, growing up they were probably very frequently overlooked. And, while they were quite intelligent, you may not have really noticed them in your classroom; to the point where on some days you may have been surprised to suddenly realize that they were in their seat."

"This individual would have suffered a major loss early on in their life," Rossi took up the narrative. "And, more recently, they would have experienced another loss. Both of these would have affected their lifestyle and their outlook on life."

"While they may have known everyone in the area and gotten along with everyone, they would not have had any close friends," Blake resumed. "They would have always been on the outside looking in."

"Does this fit anyone - ?" Rossi stopped in mid-sentence as Mrs. Jenkins' mouth fell open.

"You've thought of someone?" he questioned.

"We need to get Sheriff Gardner in here," the woman blurted out. "I'm not sure and I need to check with him!" She abruptly stood up, knocking over the chair she had been sitting in.

"The last I saw, he was in the conference room," Blake told her as the two agents followed her out the door and down the hallway.

"Jack – Jack Gardner," Mrs. Jenkins called out as she walked into the conference room. "I need to speak with you in private, immediately!"


	23. Chapter 23

Sheriff Gardner quickly followed Mrs. Jenkins and the two agents back to the empty office they had been using.

Once all four of them were in the room, with the door securely closed, Mrs. Jenkins looked over at the sheriff and blurted out, "These agents are describing Sydney Masters!"

"Sydney Masters - Oh My Gosh!" the sheriff gasped. "You guys kept saying 'He' so I never even thought of her."

"Sydney is a woman?" Blake questioned.

"Well, yes and no," Mrs. Jenkins replied hesitantly.

"Transgender?" Blake suggested.

"Not by choice," was the sheriff's careful reply. "You really need to hear the whole story in order to understand the situation."

He glanced over at Mrs. Jenkins. "Is Don Woods here? He's the one who most likely knows all the details."

Mrs. Jenkins nodded her agreement. "He should be in one of the card rooms," she replied, glancing at her watch. "And, we probably need to move this discussion to one of the other card rooms. It's larger and I think all the agents need to hear this."

A short time later the BAU team, along with Mrs. Jenkins, Sheriff Gardner, Detective Wade, and Don Woods was seated around a table in one of the card rooms with the door firmly shut.

"Why don't I start this story and Mrs. Jenkins here can chime in when necessary." Don Woods glanced over at the retired school teacher who nodded her agreement.

"Okay, this really starts with old Charlie Masters," he began. "Charlie was extremely proud of the fact that he had taken over the local grain elevator from his father, and he envisioned founding a dynasty in which the business would be passed down from father to son on into eternity."

"However, Charlie's plan fell apart when he fell in love with Claire Logan," he continued. "Claire was a lovely girl but she was what in those days they called 'Sickly'. I can't tell you exactly what was wrong with her and today the doctors would probably pump her full of drugs and vitamins and whatnot, but back then after she had one of her episodes they would just send her home with instructions to 'take it easy'. Anyway, Charlie fell in love with her and, eventually, he married her."

"Excuse me," Rossi interrupted. "But was she related to the first victim, Missy Logan?"

"She was Missy's aunt," the retired lawman told him.

"They had been married about 18 months when their first child was born," Mrs. Jenkins took over the story. "A lovely, healthy little girl they named Mary. And, that was it for the next four years. There was talk around town that Claire had suffered at least one miscarriage during that time, but it was never discussed and she just continued on with her life. From time to time I would hear that she was confined to her bed, but she always seemed to recover and resume caring for Mary and handling her responsibilities around the house. When she officially became pregnant for the second time Charlie was ecstatic. He was so sure this was going to be the son and heir who would carry on his legacy."

"It wasn't a boy," Rossi guessed.

"Another girl," Don Woods confirmed. "And, they named her Sydney."

"An androgynous name," Blake observed.

"And androgynous is the way Charlie proceeded to raise her," was the reply.

"I remember them bringing her home from the hospital wrapped in a plain white blanket," Mrs. Jenkins said. "And, I never saw that child dressed in anything pink or frilly or even remotely girly, not even in Mary's outgrown clothes."

"Claire died when Sydney was about two and a half," the retired lawman again took up the story. "And, Charlie then hired a series of relatives, from both his and Claire's families, to help him out with the house and the girls. All of them eventually left, partly because Charlie was so cheap and partly because of the way he insisted that Sydney be treated and raised."

"Among other things, he insisted that she be constantly dressed in bib overalls and shirts with her hair cropped off extremely short," Mrs. Jenkins explained. "And, she wasn't allowed any stuffed animals or dolls, only trucks and tool kits and what Charlie considered to be proper 'Boy Toys'. Then, when she got to high school, he insisted she take auto shop and drafting and other mechanical classes."

"I only saw her in a dress once," Sheriff Gardner remembered. "It was during a Christmas pageant at the church. I don't know where she got the dress from."

"Her cousin, Susan," Mrs. Jenkins told him. "I recognized it. It was a bright blue and the belt had rhinestones in a pattern on it. Charlie took one look at her as she walked in with the other children and literally yelled at her to take it off – Right in the middle of the church! The poor child took off running and I don't think anyone in town saw her again for at least a week."

"When she finished high school, despite the fact that she could easily have gained admission to any college she wanted, Sydney went directly to work with Charlie at the grain elevator, and she has been there ever since," Mrs. Jenkins concluded the story. "And, ever since Charlie died about six months ago, she has been running the business all by herself."

"Charlie is dead?" Morgan confirmed.

"An unexpected heart attack, verified by Dr. Chase," Sheriff Gardner explained. "Mainly because of the amount of life insurance money involved. Nothing suspicious there."

"What was Mary doing all this time?" JJ asked curiously.

"Shortly after Missy was killed, Charlie decided that Mary was old enough to look after the house," Mrs. Jenkins replied. "So, she took over all the responsibilities of running the house, as well as looking after Sydney. After she graduated from high school, she took a two year accounting course at the local community college and then began working for Charlie, doing the books for his business. She has dated several young men over the years and, about nine months ago, got engaged to one of them – Marcus Anderson. I believe they are planning on getting married in a couple of weeks."

"Who actually owns the grain elevator business at this point?" Hotch questioned.

"I believe Charlie's will left half of the business to each of his daughters," Detective Wade said thoughtfully. "If Sydney is doing this, do you think it is because of the business?"

"I'm not so sure she wants to keep the business," Mrs. Jenkins reported. "I heard a rumor that there was a small business broker over there last week, valuing the business, and that is something you generally do before selling."

"I heard a rumor that Mary's fiancée wants to take over the grain elevator and run it himself," Sheriff Gardner told her. "And, that would probably involve buying Sydney out."


	24. Chapter 24

"You originally interviewed Sydney after Missy Logan's murder," Blake turned to Don Woods. "What did you think at that time?"

"I don't remember her specifically," the retired lawman replied. "But I do remember speaking with all of Missy's young cousins. As I recall, as a group they were quiet and well mannered, almost scarily so. At the time, I thought that either the uniform was scaring them or that they were in shock because of their cousin's death."

"I remember Missy waiting for Sydney after school to make sure she got home safely," Mrs. Jenkins remarked. "Missy wouldn't have been at all suspicious of Sydney."

"And bending over to help her with something would have come naturally," Blake observed.

"What about Amy Richardson?" Morgan questioned. "Is there any way we can tie her to Sydney?"

"Amy helped her father out on their farm," Sheriff Gardner remembered. "It is entirely possible she ran errands for him which would have taken her to the grain elevator where Sydney was working with her father. She would have known Sydney from there."

"The same would have been true of practically everybody in town," Don Woods pointed out. "And, she could easily have convinced Jasmine Williams that she had a job available at the elevator. The question is - Why did she pick these four victims?"

"Okay, we have a sexually repressed and/or confused psychopath, who has suffered the loss of her mother at a very young age and, more recently, the loss of her father," Hotch began the analysis.

"And, we can assume that she has been wanting to rebel against her father and his strictures for most of her life," Rossi continued.

"As well as harboring a deep resentment of everyone in this area who never came to her rescue," Blake added.

"She could have committed the first murder just to see whether she could get away with it," Morgan said. "And when she did – "

"However, we still don't have a shred of evidence that she has actually done anything," Reid pointed out.

"Why don't I get with Garcia and have her do some digging?" Hotch suggested. "And, while she is digging, we can take a break and get some lunch."

"I'll talk with Garcia," Morgan quickly volunteered, pulling out his cell phone.

"And I'll see what I can arrange for lunch," Mrs. Jenkins stood up from the table.

"Stop right there!" Rossi instructed her. "You have done more than enough. We are taking you out to lunch."

"It's no problem – You don't have to," the former teacher protested.

"Dave is right," Detective Wade told her. "Let us take you to lunch for a change."

"Don't mess with the FBI!" Rossi teased her while treating her to one of his trademark smirks.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey, Baby Girl! I have two more people for you to check on," Morgan was standing in the parking lot next to the government SUV talking on his cell phone.

"Lay it on me, My Most Favorite Six Pack," Garcia replied. "Because, after I am done with them we are going to talk about two other people – and you know who they are!"

"The first ones' name is Sydney Masters, and she is a local," Morgan began.

"Please, don't tell me that there is yet another victim," Morgan could hear the computer keyboard again being overused.

"Not a victim, a 'person of interest'," he replied circumspectly as he glanced around the parking lot.

"Okay, this is going to take a minute," the tech warned him.

As he waited, Morgan noticed movement in the doorway of the community center and, lifting up his sunglasses, he squinted in that direction. He saw Emma walking through the door, holding hands with Gary and, as he continued watching, they stopped on the front sidewalk and Emma leaned forward and gave the pharmacist a kiss on the cheek. He said something to her, and they both laughed. She then gave him a second peck on the cheek, this time considerably closer to the corner of his mouth. Gary then began walking across the parking lot in Morgan's direction while Emma turned and went back inside the building.

"I am going to put you on 'Mute' for a moment here," Morgan spoke into the phone. "Just listen in and don't go anywhere!" He pushed the 'Mute' button and brought his sunglass back down to cover the top half of his face.

"Lunch over?" he questioned with a friendly smile when the pharmacist got within hearing range. He couldn't help but notice the huge grin on the other man's face, as well as the bounce in his step.

"Yeah – Time to get back to the pharmacy," was the reply. "I have a great tech, but she can only do so much without me, and she needs her lunch break, too.

"So, Emma told you all about us?" Morgan asked.

"Oh yes, Agent Morgan," Gary replied. "She was quite excited when we spoke last night. She said that she had worked with all of you previously on case in Las Vegas."

"She was very helpful," Morgan told him. "I don't know what we would have done without her."

"Well, she is a great girl," the pharmacist enthused. "Although, what she works with – Mother says it's not safe for a woman to be working with all those criminals and murderers and whatnot. And, I agree with her."

"Well, Emma doesn't exactly work with criminals," Morgan pointed out. "As I understand it, most of her patients are from law enforcement."

"Maybe so, but mother and I still doesn't feel comfortable with what Emma does," the pharmacist gave a slight shrug. "Although, Emma assures me that she is almost finished with that research project she has been working on at the University of Las Vegas and soon won't have to be running back and forth to there anymore."

"She is still working in Las Vegas?" Morgan questioned, surprised.

"Yes, she flies out there every couple of weeks," was the response. "She looks so cute pulling that little pink suitcase of hers through the airport terminal! Apparently, she still has a lot of her stuff in an apartment there that she has sublet to a friend and she is moving it out here a bit at a time."

"She still has her place in Las Vegas," Morgan said thoughtfully.

"Well, not for much longer I hope," was the cheerful response as Gary glanced at his watch. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to get going."

"No problem – Have a great day," Morgan's response was perfunctory.

"Did you hear all that?" Morgan was back on the phone as soon as Gary was out of hearing.

"He calls Emma a 'girl' and thinks she is 'cute'? Who was that and how well does he actually know her?" Garcia demanded.

"That is Reid's competition," was the unhappy response. "And the second person you need to research."

"I talked to Emma earlier today and she never mentioned anything about a boyfriend," Garcia said thoughtfully. "Maybe he's not as big a threat as you think."

"More likely he is unaware of Reid and Emma's relationship and thinks he is the main player," Morgan suggested. "At any rate, Reid is my friend and I'm not comfortable with the situation."

"Okay - Unsub or no unsub, give me the name and he goes to the top of my list!" Garcia declared.

"Gary Mueller," was the reply.

"And, Garcia," Morgan hesitated before continuing. "I know that Emma is your friend and all, but could you kind of poke around and find out what she has been doing for the past six months?"

"Well - It is for a good cause," the tech agreed.


	26. Chapter 26

"Okay, Garcia, tell us what you found on Sydney Masters. And, you are on speaker." It was early afternoon and the team, along with Emma, Mrs. Jenkins, Detective Wade, Sheriff Gardner, and Don Woods, was again assembled in the conference room. Emma had been brought up to date on the suspected unsub, and Deputy Malcolm had been dispatched to park down the road from the grain elevator to keep an eye on Sydney Masters' activities.

"Okay, here goes," Garcia replied. "But first let me tell you that I have been concentrating on her activities in the past six months. I figured any suspicious changes in her behavior would have occurred since her father died."

"Sounds reasonable," Blake agreed.

"First off, she appears to have taken to ordering a lot of clothes on line," Garcia began. "And I mean loads of expensive, frilly, lingerie. Let me tell you, if I could afford to buy some of this stuff – "

"Enough, Penelope," Rossi interrupted her. "We get the picture, rather vividly I'm afraid."

"Okay, well, she has also been contacting small business brokers and potential buyers for the business," Garcia continued. "She appears to be in rather a hurry to sell."

"For someone who only owns half of the business, that sounds a bit premature," Hotch commented.

"Particularly since her sister's fiancé has expressed an interest in running it," Sheriff Gardner observed.

"She also has been contacting real estate agents on the Florida Coast, looking for condos for sale," Garcia continued. "And her price point appears to be about $1.5 million."

"I doubt if half of the business is worth that much," Reid observed. "Even when the value of the land it sits on is factored in."

"How much life insurance was there?" JJ spoke up.

"Life insurance was in the amount of $5 million," was the reply. "And, the basic policy has been in existence since around the time of Charles' marriage. The amount was increased about the time Sydney was born."

"Well, half of that is $2.5 million before taxes," Blake commented. "That may be what she is planning on."

"But, again, why murder all these women – And why these women?" Sheriff Gardner questioned.

"It seems to me," Mrs. Jenkins spoke up quietly.

"Yes?" Rossi encouraged her.

"It just seems to me that if you wanted to hide a murder the best way to do it would be to hide it within group of similar murders," the former teacher commented.

"Are you saying that she hasn't yet gotten to her real victim?" Morgan questioned.

"But who - ?" Detective Wade let the question hang.

"Who has always been there her entire life?" Blake asked thoughtfully. "Who has always been allowed, even encouraged, to live a normal life, being what their biology has destined them to be?"

"Oh My Gosh!" Sheriff Gardner spit out. "She's going after her sister!"


	27. Chapter 27

"Mary needs to die before her wedding," JJ pointed out. "While Sydney is still her legal heir. If she dies after she is married, her husband inherits her half of the business as well as her half of the father's insurance money."

"Can you tell us where Sydney is now?" Hotch asked. "We need to have her picked up and put into custody as quickly as possible."

"Well, the last I could tell, she was on the computer at the grain elevator," Garcia reported. "But that doesn't mean she is still there. Let me check whether she has a cell phone that I can track."

"Let me check with Deputy Malcolm," Sheriff Gardner took out his cell phone. However, before he could make his call, the phone rang.

"Deputy?" he answered the phone.

"When?" he immediately questioned.

"That's right," was his next response. "Keep following her to confirm whether she is headed for home. If she is, park down the road from the house, in that wide spot just before the curve, and keep an eye on things. I'll get back to you."

"We have a problem!" Sheriff Gardner announced as he closed up his phone. "That was Deputy Malcolm. Sydney just left the grain elevator and it appears that she is heading for home. He is following her and will get back with me to confirm her destination."

"She never leaves the elevator during business hours," Mrs. Jenkins declared.

"Does anyone know where Mary is?" Blake asked.

"This time of the day, she is usually at the house," was Mrs. Jenkins reply.

"We need to pick Sydney up as soon as possible," Hotch declared. "Whatever it is that she is planning on doing, somehow I have a feeling she isn't going to come quietly."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Okay, Garcia, what did you find on Emma?" Morgan had walked back out into the parking lot to speak with the tech privately.

"Well, for one thing, that research project in Las Vegas that she is supposedly still working on?" Garcia began. "From what I have found, it appears that it was completed almost three months ago and that the results are scheduled to be published in the next edition of one of the major professional psychology journals. Also, six weeks from now she is scheduled to give a presentation on it at the yearly meeting of The Socio-Psych Research Conference."

"So, she has been lying to Mr. Mueller," Morgan said thoughtfully. "Do you know what she has been doing in Las Vegas?"

"Not definitively," was the reply. "But, based on the fact that several checks from Bennington Sanitarium have been deposited in her bank account, each about a week after one of her trips to Las Vegas, I would assume she has been consulting there."

"Or, she could be on weekend call duty," Moran suggested. "In that case, she would just have to be in the building and available in case of an emergency."

"And - " Garcia hesitated.

"Spit it out, Baby Girl," Morgan coaxed her.

"Well, on at least two occasions of her visits to Sin City, Mr. William Reid has charged dinners for two on his credit card," the tech told him. "Not at horribly expensive restaurants but, judging from the prices, definitely on the upscale side."

"And, there is one more thing," she continued. "During Emma's last visit to Las Vegas, Mr. Reid appears to have charged dinner for three on his credit card. And, it included a bottle of non-alcoholic wine."

"Like someone who is on medication would drink," Morgan guessed.

"That's right," Garcia confirmed. "I think Dr. Diana joined them for dinner that evening."

"So, she is staying in touch with both her father-in-law and her mother-in-law, and she is keeping her apartment available," Morgan mussed. "Maybe Pretty Boy still has a chance after all."


	28. Chapter 28

"We need to assemble an assault team as quickly as possible," Hotch declared. "Sheriff - Detective?"

"Deputy Malcolm has instructions to wait at the curve in the road, just before you get to the Masters' place," the sheriff replied. "There is plenty of room there for a team to gather."

"We'll need to stop any traffic going into that area," Detective Wade stated. "It will be fairly easy to block the road on both side of the house. I can get some of my guys started on that now." He pulled out his cell phone and began calling.

"Where is Morgan?" Hotch looked around the room.

"I think he is out in the parking lot getting some updated information from Garcia," JJ suggested.

"We can get him on our way out," Rossi said. "I assume everyone has a Kevlar vest in the SUVs?"

"And my men have theirs in their vehicles," Sheriff Gardner assured him.

"As do mine," Detective Wade added.

"Okay, we need to get moving - Now," Hotch reminded everyone as he headed towards the door.

"We can call our officers in route and tell them where to meet us," Detective Wade announced as he followed Hotch out of the conference room.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The assault team was busy assembling on the road just before the Masters' house, when Reid noticed that Emma was not only with the group but that she was putting on a Kevlar vest.

"What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

"Putting on a vest?" was the response.

"You can't do that!" Reid snapped at her.

"Why not?" Emma snapped back.

"Because it's not safe," Reid insisted. "You don't know what you are doing!"

"Spencer, it has been six months," Emma told him defiantly. "Things have changed. This is part of my job now!"

"You can't do this!" Reid yelled at her as he grabbed her shoulder.

"It's my job!" Emma yelled back as she twisted away from him. "Get your hands off me!"

"Hotch!" Reid yelled over at his supervisor. "You have to stop her!"

"Sorry Reid," Hotch replied. "She's not under my command."

"However," he continued, giving Reid his patented glare. "You are. And, if you can't handle this situation, I need to remove you from this team right now and send you back to the community center."

"I can handle it!" Reid declared. "However, you need to – "

"Over there with Morgan – NOW!" Hotch ordered. "And, I don't need you second guessing me – Understood?"

Reid glared at him for a moment before walking over to stand with Morgan, Blake, and JJ.

"Dr. Porter will be - ?" Hotch turned to question Detective Wade who had been standing amusedly watching the interchange.

"Dr. Porter will be hanging back with the EMTs," Detective Wade assured him. "The vest is only a precautionary measure. She's coming with us in case any of the officers are forced to fire their weapon in the line of duty. That way she will be available to talk with them afterwards when either the sheriff or I have to confiscate their weapon. As you know, that can be pretty traumatic."

"So, she talks them through the process?" Rossi had walked over to join the conversation.

"Yes. She suggested the system and it seems to be working," Sheriff Gardner had also joined them. "I only wish someone had suggested it sooner. I lost a good deputy a couple of years back and I always thought that if someone had been there to help her she might still be on the force."

"We've all lost good officers like that," Hotch agreed. "And, if having Dr. Porter there helps to prevent that, I'm all for it. Now, let's get this organized." He and Sheriff Gardner walked over to where the officers were standing in their SWAT gear waiting for instructions.

Rossi looked over at Detective Wade and smirked. "After hearing that, do you still think your pharmacist has a chance?" He nodded towards Reid.

"You're betting on your FBI guy?" was the response.

"Put your money where your mouth is," was the challenge. "$20 too rich for your blood?"

"That's just about right," the detective replied. "However, we need to set some ground rules."

"Right," Rossi agreed. "No dead or dying relatives, no blackmail, and definitely no heads up calls to either of the two contenders."

"Guys?" Morgan joined them. "You ready to go?"

"Just setting some ground rules," Rossi replied with a smirk and nod in Reid's direction.

"Count me in!" Morgan demanded. "How much? And you can probably include Blake and JJ, too."

"When this is over with, I'll poll my guys," the detective told Rossi as they started walking towards the assembled officers. "I'm sure some of them will want to get in on the action."


	29. Chapter 29

The assault team was soon organized and within minutes was quietly approaching the two story bungalow that the Masters sisters shared. As they got closer to the building, part of the group split off, going around the back while the rest, including Hotch and Morgan, approached from the front.

"Sydney Masters!" the state police team leader yelled once they were all in position on the front porch. "This is the police – Open Up!"

There was no response.

"Sydney Masters – This is the FBI," Hotch added his voice. "Open Up - We just want to talk with you!"

Still, there was no response from inside the home.

The team leader nodded to one of his men, who got into position to kick the front door in. However, before he could begin, Hotch put up his hand in a 'Stop' motion, reached over, and tried turning the doorknob. Surprisingly, the door swung smoothly open.

"Sydney Masters, we are coming in," Morgan called out a warning as the officers swarmed into the front room.

"Okay, we're in," the leader reported to the group in the back of the house, and soon the rooms were filled with officers and the sound of 'Clear' was ringing throughout the building.

"Hotch," JJ called from the top of the stairs. "You need to see this."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The room JJ guided him into was obviously a bedroom. However, what Hotch immediately noticed was that the drab room was lacking any type of personalization and that there was no way to tell whether the occupant was male or female.

"In here," JJ had the closet door open.

When Hotch looked over, he could see a bright blue belt hanging on the back of the door. When he got closer, he could tell that the belt had apparently originally belonged on a dress and – He caught his breath – There was a familiar pattern of rhinestones arrayed on it.

"She's here somewhere," he declared. "She wouldn't leave without that."

"Did I see a barn out back?" He walked over the window and looked out.

"At least one," Blake had joined him and JJ in the bedroom. "Plus some smaller outbuildings."

"That's where we need to check next." Hotch left the room and started back down the stairs. "Morgan!"

"Right here," Morgan appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Out back – Let's start with the main barn and see what we find there."


	30. Chapter 30

They heard the voices as they approached the barn.

"Sydney, why are you doing this?" was the plaintive cry. "You're my sister!"

"No – You're the sister. I'm the Nothing," was the harsh reply. "And I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being the butt of everyone's jokes. I want to be a – a Something. And, I want it now!"

"Dad's gone," was the plea. "Now you can be anything you want."

As they peered through the crack between the barn's two main doors, the BAU team could see that Mary's arms were pulled up over her head and attached to a chain which was hanging from a hook on one of the barn's beams. Sydney was standing in front of her holding a long butcher's knife, with a Philips head screwdriver protruding from her back pocket.

"I want a normal life," the tirade continued. "But the only way I can have one is if I leave here."

"So, go," Mary encouraged her. "I won't stop you and neither will Marcus."

"Oh no, you and your precious boyfriend won't stop me – Because you'll end up with the business. The one I was forced to slave in day after day after day. Constantly on display so everyone could come in and see the freak!" Sydney shouted angrily.

Rossi looked over at Hotch and nodded. Holstering his weapon, he pushed one half of the barn door open and stepped inside.

"Sydney?" he asked. "Sydney Masters?"

The distraught woman turned her head to look at him.

Rossi held his hands up so she could see that he wasn't holding anything.

"Sydney, I'm David Rossi of the FBI and I just want to talk with you. Is that okay?" he asked.

The young woman stared mutely at him.

"Sydney, that's a pretty name," Rossi commented.

"I'm not pretty," the woman turned partially around and everyone could see that she was apparently attempting to let her hair grow out, and that it was now lying down, messily plastered to her scalp.

"Maybe not at the moment," Rossi agreed. "However, with some new clothes, and I can see that you have been working on growing your hair out."

The woman self-consciously reached for her head.

"Now, you can't try on new clothes while you are holding that knife," Rossi pointed out. "Why don't you put it down and come over here and talk with me?"

He took another step closer to her.

"Listen to the man, Sydney," Mary spoke up. "He is trying to help us."

"You don't need any help," Sydney spit out as she turned to again face her sister. "You have always had everything – The clothes, the hair, the boyfriends. While I was stuck in these overalls with my head shaved and not even allowed to wear a bra!"

She waved the knife around wildly and took a step closer to Mary. "NO!" she screamed. "Not Any More!"

As Rossi stepped to one side, a shot rang out.


	31. Chapter 31

After the initial tumult had died down, Emma walked over to the ambulance where the EMTs were examining and bandaging Sydney's right shoulder.

"Any problems?" she asked the techs, who were working on the dazed, sobbing woman who was securely handcuffed to the gurney with a deputy guarding her.

"Not really," was the reply. "It was a through and through and nothing major was hit; just soft tissue."

"Okay," Emma told them. "I'll call the hospital emergency room and make sure the doctor on duty knows to put her on psych hold once she has been stitched up. And, I'll make sure they know that a deputy will be assigned to keep an eye on her."

She watched as Sydney was loaded into the rear of the vehicle. "Drive safe," she added as the driver climbed into the cab of the vehicle and the back doors were slammed shut.

Her next conversation was with Detective Wade and the state police trooper who had fired the shot.

"It was a good shoot," Detective Wade assured the man. "And smart. You were wise to aim for her shoulder like that. It stunned her just enough for our guys to get to her and grab her."

"Sydney's not vicious," the trooper replied. "Just confused. It's not her fault!"

"You're right about that," Emma confirmed. "And, you made the right decision. From what the EMTs tell me, the bullet just passed through the soft tissue with no damage to anything important. Sydney will recover without any problems and will be able to receive the help she needs."

"Now, you do understand that I need to take your weapon," Detective Wade continued.

"It won't be for long," Emma explained. "It's just routine, until you have finished up the paperwork and spoken with some big wigs."

"Dr. Porter here can help walk you through it," Detective Wade told the trooper. "First thing tomorrow morning, I will need to see you in my office to give your formal statement. And, after that, she will be available to talk with you and answer any questions you may have."

"Tomorrow morning," Emma handed the man her business card. "Call me as soon as you have completed your statement. We'll get together and talk and see what it is going to take to get you back on the job."

"Okay," the officer handed his gun to Detective Wade. "Tomorrow morning?"

"Bright and early," the detective told him.

"And, then, call me," Emma emphasized, pointing to the card he was clutching tightly in his hand.

Taking a deep breath, Emma next walked over to the second ambulance where Mary Masters was sitting on the back bumper, sobbing. Her fiancé, Marcus, had his arm wrapped tightly around her and was holding her close.

"You okay?" Emma questioned softy.

"Why?" was the question. "Why now? I don't understand."

"We may never know exactly," Emma told her sadly. "And, I don't think Sydney really knows herself. However, now we can make sure that she gets the help she needs and hopefully, someday, she may be able to live a normal life."

"They want to take me to the hospital," Mary complained. "And, I don't think I need to go."

"Why don't you go anyway?" Emma suggested. "If you stay here, you are going to be inundated with friends, family, and well-wishers, as well as a bunch of Nosey Nellies. You don't need that. You two need some quiet time together to try to sort things out."

"You think at the hospital?" Marcus questioned.

"If the doctor puts out the 'No Visitors' sign, no one is going to argue with that," Emma pointed out. "And, I will speak with him and make sure that happens."

"Are you ready?" the EMT asked.

"Yes," Mary replied, standing up to climb inside.

"And," she turned to look at Emma. "Thanks."

"That goes for me, too," Marcus added as he followed Mary into the ambulance.

As she stood watching the second ambulance pull away, Emma sensed someone standing behind her.

"You yelled at me!" the accusation echoed in her ears.

When she turned around, Emma found herself staring up at Reid, who was standing unusually close to her.

"Spencer, it has been six months," she reminded him. "Things have changed – I have changed. And," she looked thoughtfully at her husband. "I think you have changed, too."

Without a further word, Reid grabbed her by the shoulders and, leaning down, soundly kissed her.

"S – S - Spencer?" she stuttered as he silently turned and walked away, back towards the government SUV.

"Don't you have a call to make to the doctor at the hospital emergency room?" Rossi reminded her with a smirk.

Neither Rossi nor Emma noticed that Detective Wade had pulled out his cell phone and was discretely making a call.


	32. Chapter 32

"Okay, Baby Girl, what can you tell me about Gary Mueller?" Morgan had found an isolated corner in the lobby of the community center and was talking with the computer tech.

"Well, the bad news is that there really isn't any bad news," Garcia replied. "From everything I can find, he is really just a nice guy. He's lived in that area most of his life. Graduated from high school with good grades, graduated from college with good grades, and passed his state pharmacist licensing exam on the first try. No criminal record that I can find – Not even a parking ticket. However, he does still live with his mother in the house he grew up in, drives a really boring sedan, and doesn't seem to have much of a social life."

"A mamma's boy?" Morgan guessed.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Garcia sounded depressed. "And, as of right now, that's the only possible edge our resident genius has over him."

"Where is he now?" Morgan asked idly.

"Well, let me check whether his cell phone is turned on and pinging." Morgan could hear the keyboard being attacked.

"It appears that he is at the pharmacy," was the initial report. "However, there may be some movement. Let me watch for a minute or two and then get back to you."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

In the community center conference room the BAU team was busy packing up their records in preparation to leaving. Throughout the room, various officers from the state police and the sheriff's department were gathered, reviewing the case, comparing notes, and saying 'Good-by' to the agents.

Emma was helping dismantle the evidence boards when she again felt someone standing behind her. This time she was prepared.

"Spencer?" she asked without turning around.

"Your hair still smells wonderful," was the response from behind her.

"And, you are still using that body wash I got you," she replied, as she turned around and looked up at him.

"I ran out," Reid confessed. "And I had to get Garcia to help me find some more. It took her a while but she finally located it at – "

"That little boutique down in the village," Emma finished. "I spent hours that day going through shops looking for something that reminded me of you."

"It reminds me of you," Reid told her softly as he moved even closer.

"Something's changed," Emma observed. "Spencer, what happened?"

"Maeve's mother died," was the sad revelation.

"Oh, Spencer, I am so sorry!" Emma exclaimed. "I never met her but I read some of the articles she published and she was a brilliant researcher. And, I know you spent a lot of time with her and Mr. Donovan."

"I went to the funeral," Reid continued. "And, afterwards, at the wake, I spoke with Maeve's father. He told me that it was time for me to move on with my life. That that is what Maeve would have wanted."

"Well, he would know," Emma replied softly.

"And, I also finally met Maeve's cousin, Moira," Reid confessed.

Neither of them noticed that everyone else had retreated to the far side of the room, and was now discretely following their conversation.

"Garcia," JJ was whispering into her cell phone. "I am going to set up the laptop. You really need to see this." She quickly opened up the device and placed it on the table where it would transmit a clear view of the couple.

"Baby Girl." Morgan had joined the group in the conference room, and also had the tech on his cell phone. "What is happening with the other challenger?"

"Apparently he has left the pharmacy," Garcia reported. "And, from what I can tell, he is headed in your direction – fast!"


	33. Chapter 33

"So, you met Moira," Emma was biting her lip in an attempt to stay calm.

"Yes. Her family has again had her committed to the psychiatric hospital, and she was out on a day pass for the funeral," Reid reported. "She apologized to me for what she put us through, stalking us and having us kidnapped and dumped in the middle of the desert."

"Do you believe her?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure I do," was the reply. "I honestly believe she is a master manipulator with a psychotic personality, and I don't trust her. And, it is obvious that she is still doing her best to become Maeve. She's still dressing like her and she continues to wear her hair like Maeve did. She is also taking on-line classes and talking about returning to college in order to match Maeve's academic achievements. That's carrying the grieving process to the extreme and obviously isn't healthy."

"So ?" Emma questioned.

"So – I don't want to be like that. I am finally ready to move on with my life," Reid declared. "And, I want it to be with you. I think it is time we were really and truly married."

"Spencer, are you sure?" Emma asked.

Reid took a deep breath. "I've been thinking and I think that part of the problem has been that I never really felt like we were married," he explained. "I mean, I saw the paperwork and all but somehow - " He trailed off.

"You, on the other hand, actually had a wedding when we were married by proxy," he continued thoughtfully. "That's something I never had. I think – I think that we should have a wedding or a ceremony of some sort."

"You want us to have a wedding?" Emma repeated, surprised.

"A ceremony of some sort," Reid confirmed. "It doesn't have to be anything fancy, just something small with friends and family."

"Well, you do know that Bennington has a chapel," Emma was thinking out loud. "Your mother would be comfortable there."

"Do you think we could do it there, do it in Vegas?" Reid questioned.

"Spencer, you are talking about Las Vegas, Land of Instant Weddings!" Emma laughed delightedly. "If that's what you want, I'm sure we can use the chapel and I know your father can find someone to perform some sort of ceremony. We could call it a Vow Renewal Ceremony or something like that."

"Really? Do you think he could?" Reid sounded surprised.

"Spencer, I am sure he would love to do it and it's not like we would have to get a marriage license," Emma pointed out. "We already have two!"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Morgan," Garcia hissed into his cell phone. "You need to move this along. He is getting closer!"

"Rossi!" Morgan hissed to the senior agent. "We need to speed this up!"

Rossi nodded his understanding and reached into his jacket pocket.

"Here, Spencer," he tossed a small box to the prospective groom. "Maybe this will help."

"Dave?" Emma suddenly seemed to remember that he was there as she turned to look at him. "You walk around with an engagement ring in your pocket?"

"I am indeed a true romantic," Rossi declared with a smile. "Now, open it up." He walked over to stand next to the couple.

As Reid flipped open the top of the box Emma gasped.

"Dave, I can't accept this," she gasped. "This is a blue diamond!"

"You would prefer another color?" Rossi asked innocently. "Garcia thought this would – "

"Dave, do you know how much this cost?" Emma demanded, interrupting him.

"Natural blue diamonds are some of the rarest of diamonds," Reid began. "They gain their color from boron impurities which are found in the stone – "

"Why don't you try it on and see how it looks?" Rossi broke into the soliloquy to suggest.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"He's in the parking lot and moving at warp speed!" Garcia warned.

Morgan flashed Rossi a worried look and mouthed "Hurry Up!"

"Why don't you let me help you?" Rossi suggested. "And, after you have it on, maybe you'll change your mind."

He reached over, took the ring out of the box, and placed it on Emma's ring finger.

"Beautiful," he breathed and, lifting her hand, kissed the back of it.

"He's in the building," Garcia warned.


	34. Chapter 34

"What the - ?" Gary burst into the room and stared at the scene in front of him. "You're not going to marry him, are you? He's old enough to be your father!"

"Watch your mouth, young man!" Rossi roared at him.

"He is not!" Emma protested. "Maybe my mother's much younger brother who was a wonderful, unexpected, late in life surprise for my grandparents - But definitely not my father!"

"But, but - that," Garry pointed at the engagement ring on the hand Rossi was still holding.

"Gary, I am so, so sorry!" Emma burst out. "But, you see – " She looked over at Reid. "It's Spencer."

"Mother was worried about you," Gary declared. "She heard that there was a shooting out at the Masters' house and she thought you might be there. She says that what you do is not a job for a woman and I agree. I want to marry you so you won't have to do that any more."

"Gary," Emma said sadly. "I'm sorry - It doesn't work that way – I don't work that way."

"I have a ring," he continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Mother helped me pick out something appropriate."

"It's not like that, though," he added lamely as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

"Tell your mother it's too little, too late," Emma told him apologetically as she freed her hand from Rossi's grasp and reached over to join hands with Reid.

Morgan walked over to the disappointed suitor and put his arm around Gary's drooping shoulders. "Man, let me tell you something about women - and mothers - and rings – " he began as he turned the man around and casually guided him out the door while JJ, following in their wake, discretely collected bills from many of the officers who were still gathered in the room.

Rossi turned to Detective Wade, "I believe you owe me - ?" he began with a smirk.

"Yeah – Yeah - Right!" the detective dug out his wallet.

"Don't worry," Hotch told the detective as he glared at Rossi. "I'll see to it that they get a very nice wedding present."


	35. Chapter 35

Garcia immediately appointed herself chief wedding planner and spent the next few weeks arranging everything to her satisfaction.

"Nothing fancy, Penelope!" Emma protested again and again. "And, stand forewarned, if I think things are getting out of hand Spencer and I will just grab his parents and take a trip to the Las Vegas City Hall."

"Not to worry!" was the constant reassurance. "Mr. Reid is working with me and everything is coming together nicely."

Finally, early one Saturday afternoon, a festive-looking group of people gathered in the nondenominational chapel at Bennington. The usually staid interior of the chapel was bursting with color, thanks to what Garcia's florist had termed 'Bohemian Bouquets', which decorated the alter, the lectern, and the ends of the pews.

Emma's instructions to the women had been quite specific. "Since I'm not having a processional, there won't be any bridesmaids," she had told them. "So, instead of purchasing useless dresses that will only be worn once, I want you all to go into your closets, pull out any bridesmaid's dress you have worn in the past, and wear it again. Any color – Any style – And if you want to go funky – Go for it!"

The results were that JJ was now wearing a light lavender taffeta dress left over from a cousin's wedding, while Blake complemented her nicely in a burgundy colored velvet dress from an old friend's wedding. Garcia, meanwhile, was attired in a cotton, flower print, prairie dress she had worn in a wedding with a Country theme. Everyone, however, agreed that the prize went to Emma's girlfriend (and roommate) Laurel, who showed up wearing a yellow, hoop-skirted, southern belle dress, complete with matching straw hat and parasol.

"Just don't expect me to sit down in this thing," she had announced with a grimace after everyone had complimented her on her outfit. "Because I know from experience that that is not going to happen!"

Emma's instructions to the man had been equally as specific. She had announced that dark suits were acceptable – As were light colored suits and casual wear. Sandals and cummerbunds were optional. Rossi had immediately unearthed a light green cummerbund which he swore was left over from one of his own weddings – but, he admitted, he wasn't sure which one. Surprisingly, it beautifully complimented Garcia's dress and the two of them made a stunning couple.

James donned a burgundy cummerbund which matched Blake's dress, and a smiling Blake had admitted that they had both stood up in the same wedding.

Derek and Will had both declared that they refused to look like waiters and chose to wear their dark suits plain, while Hotch looked his usual dignified self in one of his dark colored, custom made suits, sans cummerbund.

Will Reid and his very nervous son both chose to wear charcoal grey suits with light blue cummerbunds which, not surprisingly, perfectly matched Dr. Diana's dress.

As for the bride, Emma had initially rebelled against wearing a traditional wedding dress. However, when forced by Garcia to visit a bridal shop (ostensibly to help Dr. Diana choose a dress), she had immediately fallen in love with a strapless ivory colored sheath that was prominently displayed on a mannequin at the front of the store.

"I don't know how I will ever get into this by myself," was her comment as she modeled it for Garcia and Dr. Diana.

"Don't worry!" Garcia hastened to assure her. "I'll be right there to help you!"

"And, Spencer will love seeing you in it," her mother-in-law assured her with a smile.


	36. Chapter 36

**I would like to apologize for not publishing any new chapters for the past few days. I had a family emergency to deal with and then I had some outpatient surgery. However, everything is now back to normal (or what passes for normal in my world) and I do have a few more chapters for your reading enjoyment.**

* * *

><p>"It's almost time," Rossi checked his watch yet again. "Let me check on the bride."<p>

"Go ahead, Man," Morgan told him with a grin. "Will Reid and I will keep an eye on our nervous groom."

Both men smiled as they glanced over at a freshly coiffured Spencer who was busily explaining to JJ's husband Will, "Everybody says that she really does a really good job of cutting my hair, it's just that it feels kind of strange going to a brothel to get a haircut."

Rossi quickly strode down the hall to the office where Garcia had Emma confined, helping her to get dressed, fix her hair, and put on her make-up.

"Ladies," he tapped on the door. "Ten minutes."

"No problem," Garcia called out. "We're almost done here."

As Rossi turned to leave, he was nearly bowled over by an out-of-breath, red headed, whirlwind who gasped, "Emma, where is Emma?"

"Debbie?" Rossi recognized Emma's mother. "You made it! She's right in here." He pointed at the door.

"Emma!" Debbie flung the door open and stepped inside. "Emma – Baby?"

**"****MOM!"**

After introductions had been made, Garcia discretely left the temporary dressing room with the warning, "Ten minutes you two – Ten minutes. And, no crying – I just finished with your make-up."

"Mom," Emma repeated once they were alone. "You made it! All the way from Reno – You actually made it!"

"I wouldn't dream of missing my grown-up daughter's second wedding to her first husband," Debbie declared as she smiled at Emma. "You need help with that?" She gestured towards the dress.

"Well, just a little," Emma admitted. "I'm still not sure it is fastened securely."

"I remember getting you ready for your first wedding," Debbie said as she began double-checked the fastenings on the back of the dress. "You were 14 years old and didn't really realize what was going on. I was so scared for you. But, I felt we had to do it to protect you."

"I know that now," Emma turned around and smiled at her mother. "And, actually, I had gone to the library and looked up 'Marriage'. To put it mildly, it was a little unnerving for a naïve 14 year old. All I could think of was that I would have to move away from you. I was really relieved to find out that I was going to be staying in my own room after all."

"Two minutes!" Garcia's voice came through the door.

"Are you ready for this?" Debbie asked, suddenly worried. "I know Spencer is a good man, but – "

"I have never been readier," Emma assured her.

"Well, then, I have something for you – "


	37. Chapter 37

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the renewal of the wedding vows of Spencer Reid and Emma Porter," the judge Will Reid had gotten to perform the ceremony began with a twinkle in his eyes. "I understand that this young couple has been through quite a number of unusual adventures before they finally reached the decision that brings us here today to witness this declaration of their love for each other."

"Because their first wedding used the traditional wedding vows," the judge continued. "Emma and Spencer have elected to repeat them now. If you will face each other and join hands?"

After Reid and Emma had grasped each other's hands, he began –

"Do you, Emma Nichole Porter, take this man as your lawful, wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Emma had tears in her eyes.

"Do you Spencer William Reid, take this woman as your lawful, wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Reid couldn't stop smiling.

"You have rings?" was the next question.

"With this ring I do thee wed and plight thee my troth," was the vow recited by both Emma and Reid as they exchanged the matching, plain, white gold bands that Rossi had helped them choose.

The judge then continued - "Spencer and Emma, as adults, you have just reaffirmed the vows which were taken on your behalf when you were both children. I adjure you to continue to honor and obey them for as long as you both shall live."

"And, now, Spencer," he added with a smile. "Why don't you kiss your wife?"


	38. Chapter 38

After the applause and cheers had finally died down, Garcia and Will Reid began directing everyone to a visitor's room where they had arranged for the reception to be held.

As a beaming Spencer Reid proudly escorted his wife down the hallway, he looked at the chain around Emma's neck. "You have two rings on there, now," he observed.

"The second one is yours," she told him with a smile. "It is the one I used for our proxy marriage. My mother brought it with her today and gave it back to me. She has had it all these years and I thought it was time that the two rings were finally back together again."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Oh My Gosh – Penelope!" Emma gasped as she and Reid walked into their reception. "This is incredible!"

The visitor's room had also been decorated in a riot of colors, matching those used in the chapel. A sumptuous buffet of various finger foods had been set up along one wall of the room with the main focus point being a three tiered wedding cake with ivory tinted icing (matching the bride's dress) and light blue trimming (matching Reid's and his father's cummerbunds as well as Dr. Diana's dress). Live flowers completed the cake's decorations.

"I hope you like it," a familiar voice told Emma.

"Donny!" Emma turned and gasped. "When I smelled all this marvelous food I should have know it was you who was responsible for it!"

"The minute Mr. Reid called me, I started planning the menu," the man told her with a grin. "And, when he said I could have free rein, I took him at his word!"

"Dad?" Emma looked over at Will Reid. "You organized all this?" She gestured towards the buffet.

"I had some help," he admitted with a smile. "Donny assured me he knows what you like to eat and Penelope had some input on that, too. And, as for the cake – "

"I told them about your chocolate addition," another man's voice joined them.

**"****BEAR!"** Emma forgot all about her dress as she threw herself at the large man who had been her guardian for so many years. "I am so glad to see you!"

"Try to keep me away," the smile showed through his beard. "Now – "

He turned his attention to Reid and held out his hand to shake. "Congratulations, Professor," he told the agent. "I want to remind you that you are now officially responsible for Emma's safety and well-being. If I ever hear anything that indicates that you aren't doing your job – Just remember, I know people!"

"Not to worry!" Reid grasped the proffered hand. "She's with me now!"

"I'm with you?" Emma burst out. "Like I'm some piece of property that is being passed around?"

"Nothing like that," Bear hastened to assure her. "We all know that you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. However, on occasion, everyone needs help. You might want to keep that in mind." He gave her a shrewd look.

"Okay," Emma was temporarily mollified.

"Uncle Spence – Uncle Spence!" Reid's godson, Henry, rushed over. "Nobody will let me eat until the two of you start eating - And, I am hungry!"

"Okay, Henry," Emma laughed. "Spencer?" She held out her hand to her husband. "Do you want to start enjoying our reception?"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

As Emma and Reid circulated among their guests, talking, laughing, and enjoying the food, no one noticed a short, dark haired man watching warily from the hallway, taking care to stay out of sight. He was almost sure that none of the guests would recognize him, but he didn't want to take any chances.

Elliot Williams winced as he remembered how he had been unceremoniously picked up by the Arizona police and returned to Bennington Sanitarium. He had honestly tried to get to Mexico as Moira had told him to, but it was all just too overwhelming. Plus, he felt so much safer here at Bennington where he had structure and responsibilities. He had even been involved in setting up the room for the reception.

As for Moira, she had been happy to hear that he was back in place – watching and waiting for 'her' Spencer to reappear. And, Elliot was certain that she would be delighted with his report on this latest occurrence. Now, maybe, just maybe, he could even snag her a souvenir or two from the wedding.


	39. Chapter 39

"I can't believe you decided to come back here to your apartment," Reid commented with a gasp as they walked through the door of Emma's third floor walk-up. Emma noted with amusement that the trek up the flights of stairs had left him slightly winded.

"Well, it's comfortable and familiar, and it doesn't reek of overblown expectations," Emma told him with a gentle smile. "Besides, it's the last place in the world anyone would think of looking for us."

"Particularly since we left the car in long term parking at the airport," Reid commented. "Although, I can't see why we had to take the city bus. We could have taken a cab!"

"That would have left a paper trail," Emma explained patiently. "And, even though I don't suspect that Penelope would voluntarily be involved in wedding night pranks, I didn't want to take any chances."

"Now, why don't you take our suitcases into the bedroom while I get a bottle of wine out of the refrigerator?" she continued. "You'll probably need to help me open it. You know how I am with corkscrews."

"No, I don't know. I never took the time to find out things like that about you – But, I want to now," Reid told her as he moved the suitcases into the other room. "I really want things to change!"

"And, I have no doubt that they will," Emma assured him as she handed him a corkscrew along with a bottle of wine.

"I also have some snacks." She took a platter out of the refrigerator and carried it into the living area.

"Why don't we move over to the couch?" she suggested.

"Well?" Reid looked distinctly uncomfortable as he sat down next to her.

"Spencer, remember what I said about overblown expectations?" Emma reminded him. "I meant it! Now, I am going to pour us a couple of glasses of wine and then we can watch a movie, or play cards or a board game, or whatever you want."

"That's it?" Reid accepted the glass from her.

"Yes!" Emma assured him. "That's it! Or, maybe you can teach me how to play poker?" She picked up a deck of cards from the coffee table and smiled at him.

"You don't know how to play poker?" he asked, surprised. "You grew up in Vegas!"

"I never learned to play real poker, like you and the rest of the team play," Emma told him. "So – " She handed him the deck.

Reid was never quite sure how it happened, but a short time later he found himself engaged in a card game which vaguely resembled poker. He and Emma were each playing two hands of cards (one of which they had labeled 'Ghost') and laughing uproariously as she suggested more and more elaborate rule changes.

"Okay, I bet one kiss, two hugs, a pan of brownies, and the removal of a piece of clothing of your choice," she announced with a huge smile.

"What if one of the ghost hands wins?" Reid questioned.

"Well, then I will just kiss a ghost and keep all my clothes on," Emma told him cheerfully.

"In that case, I'll match your bet and up you – " Reid stopped to think. "Two pieces of clothes," he announced.

"You already have both your socks off," Emma pointed out. "You lost them to my ghost in the last game."

"That doesn't count - You cheated!" Reid announced loudly.

"You counted cards!" Emma returned.

"Counting cards doesn't work in poker, it only works for blackjack!" Vaguely Reid noticed that the bottle of wine they had opened was almost empty.

"Tell that to the dealer!" Emma challenged him.

"I am the dealer!" Reid held up the stack of undealt cards.

"Well, in that case, that is going to be a very short conversation," Emma pointed out.

"Okay – Let's see what you have!" Reid demanded.

"CHECKMATE!" Emma declared as she showed her hand of kings and queens.

"Wrong game!" Reid told her as he looked through her cards. "And, besides, that one card looks like an Old Maid card!"

"Well, you said face cards are worth more, and that's a face!" Emma challenged him.

"Home Run?" she continued, eyeing Reid suggestively

"That's what Morgan would call it," Reid told her as he moved closer to her and leaned over to began kissing her.

"It seems that poker isn't going to be the only thing we are going to be learning tonight," he continued when they broke apart. "That is, unless, you and Gary?" He stopped, embarrassed.

"That was not going to happen!" Emma assured him. "With his mother chaperoning his every move, as well as the rest of the county keeping an eye on us, we rarely had an opportunity to be alone together. He seldom even came over to my apartment. Besides, I have been married to you since I was 14 and you are the only man I have ever had any interest in."

"Now, did I tell you what our wedding present from Rossi is?" she asked abruptly.

"What?" Reid was confused by the change of subject.

"It is a picture book," Emma told him. "Very old and very – erotic. And, I want you to know I have been studying it."

"Really?" Reid was intrigued.

"Some of the pictures seem rather – farfetched," Emma commented. "However – others – "


	40. Chapter 40

**Several of you have already guessed what is in this chapter - You will all be delighted to know you were right -**

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Las Vegas, Rossi, Garcia, and Will Reid were all sitting in the living room area of Rossi's suite at the Grand Hotel drinking the 18 year old scotch he had provided.<p>

"Well, we pulled it off!" Will Reid held up his glass in a toast.

"It wasn't easy, but I think we can expect to be hearing about the results in about six weeks," Garcia smirked as she brought her glass up to touch his.

"Truly a group effort," Rossi commended them.

"Well, it was fairly easy for me to determine Emma's cycle," Garcia told the men. "Then, as her wedding planner, I had no problem convincing her that this weekend was preferable to last. And, as her friend, I also made sure that she was provided with suitably provocative lingerie." She smiled at the memory.

"And the book my antique book dealer located will definitely give them inspiration for a memorable honeymoon," Rossi smirked. "Along with the bottle of very potent wine that accompanied it."

"And, this morning I made certain there weren't any condoms in Spencer's luggage, as well as checking in Emma's bedside table yesterday when I went over there to deliver the bottle of champagne," Will Reid told the others.

"Are we sure that's where they are going?" Garcia worried.

"Think about it, Kitten," Rossi smiled fondly at her. "Emma is no fool and with someone as skittish as Reid, she knows they will need to stay someplace where he is comfortable. Where better place than her apartment?" He nonchalantly stretched his arm out along the back of the couch until it was resting behind Garcia.

Well, we have done our bit. Let's hope they do theirs," Will Reid said.

"To grandchildren, godchildren, and baby geniuses" Garcia held her glass up in a toast.


	41. Chapter 41

**Okay everybody - Here goes -The final chapter!**

* * *

><p>Dr. Spencer Reid woke up slowly. The first thing he first noticed was that he was in a strange bedroom. That in and of itself wasn't unusual. With as much traveling as his job entailed, he frequently woke up in strange hotel rooms. However, the next thing he noticed was that every bone and muscle in his entire body ached. After thinking about it for a moment, he rolled over and smiled at the person sleeping in the bed next to him.<p>

"My wife!" he thought sleepily. "She really is my wife for now and forever!" It was a strange sensation. Technically, they had been married for almost 14 years, but he had never felt that he truly had the right to be with her. Now, all he could think about was taking care of her, protecting her, and just spending forever with her.

"I need to take care of her," he thought. "Where do I start? Breakfast?"

With that thought (and ignoring his pounding headache), he carefully climbed out of bed and quietly got dressed. Where to find breakfast? He wasn't familiar with this part of Las Vegas, but he was sure there had to be a coffee shop somewhere nearby. He let himself out of the apartment and started down the stairs.

Halfway down the first flight, he encountered Ms. Garza, the Building Manager. She smiled when she saw him.

"You're Dr. Porter's husband?" she asked. "The other doctor who isn't a doctor?"

"Yes," Reid smiled. "Dr. Reid. That's me."

"Good!" Ms. Garza declared. "That one, she needs a man. Not for the – you know – but because she is too much by herself. Tries to do everything herself. You'll take care of that?"

"I'll certainly try," Reid assured her. "Right now, though, we need to get some coffee. Where is the nearest coffee shop?"

"More with the expensive coffee," Ms. Garza gripped. But, with smiles and multiple gestures she gave Reid the directions he needed.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"What were you planning on doing today?" Reid asked curiously.

The newlyweds were sitting on Emma's rather lumpy bed eating the pastries and drinking the coffee he had brought back.

"Well, that depends on what you have to say to a question I need to ask," Emma told him.

"A question?" Reid asked. "That sounds serious."

"It's something we never really discussed," Emma explained with a half-smile as she studied her coffee.

"Okay. What is on your mind? You're smiling, so it can't be too bad," Reid observed.

"You're learning," Emma laughed. "However, it does concern our future," she continued seriously.

"Well, first off, you'll need to move out of this apartment," Reid stated. "And, after you've moved, we'll definitely need to get you a better coffee maker. Also, you'll need a car. You can't continue riding the bus around Las Vegas in the evening."

"Wait a minute! Spencer, are you saying I am supposed to continue living here in Las Vegas and flying to see you whenever you want to see me?" The incredulousness of his suggestion filtered through her voice. "Is that what you think constitutes a marriage? Me here in Las Vegas and you there in Quantico?"

"Well, I just thought – " Reid's cell phone rang before he could finish what he had to say. He automatically picked it up and checked the display.

"Hotch," he announced as he stood up and walked to the other side of the room, away from her. "I have to take this."

"Yes, of course, I understand," was as much as she heard of the ensuing conversation. From experience, she could guess the rest. When he turned back towards her, she was standing up.

"Spencer, it seems we have different ideas of what constitutes a marriage," she began. "And, obviously, we should have discussed them before we jumped into this situation."

"I understand that you have a demanding job that takes a lot of your time and also takes you out of town a lot. I also realize that that means I will be spending a lot of time by myself. I have absolutely no problem with that! What I do have a problem with is the fact that you seem to think that I am going to continue living here in Las Vegas and just picking up and running to Quantico or wherever you happen to be at the moment whenever you feel like seeing me. Spencer, I am your wife – I am not a booty call! If you want a booty call, let me know and I can give you a few phone numbers."

"Now, I know you have to leave to join your team. So, why don't you go back to Quantico or wherever the team is headed and think it over? Then, get back to me and we'll talk about it – You have my number!"

With that, Emma walked swiftly across the room and out of the apartment as Reid stood staring after her, wondering what it was that she had originally wanted to discuss.

_I am selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best – Marilyn Monroe_

**To Be Continued ...**

* * *

><p><strong>And that is where I am going to leave this story for now. To everyone who has taken the time to read and review - Thank you so very much. <strong> **You are the people who make my day worthwhile. To those who have favored or are following me and/or my stories, another big Thank You! Again, you really make my day.**

**Do not despair - I have another, final story coming up in this series and I plan to start posting it in a week or so. Please hang in there!**


End file.
